Be My Girl
by ratu kyuhae
Summary: Kyuhyun menginginkan Sungmin menjadi yeojanya, walaupun Sungmin sudah mempunyai tunangan tapi Kyuhyun yakin kalau Sungmin memang miliknya dan akan merebut Sungmin apapun caranya. A KyuMin Fanfiction/GS/OOC/Typo(s)/Chapter 9/CopyPaste, Flame, Bashing are not allowed!
1. Chapter 1

**Be My Girl**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**Presented by ratu kyuhae**

**.**

**GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Bash**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"Kau gila Cho Kyuhyun!" Seru Donghae pada sang sahabat.

"Ck, kau berisik hyung. Lagipula apa masalahnya kalau aku mencintainya? Dan aku tidak gila!" Balas Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae dengan pandangan malas.

"Haahh~ Kyu, lebih baik kau hilangkan perasaanmu itu dan cari yeoja lain." Ujar Donghae sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak akan! Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku untuk mencari yeoja lain sedangkan dihatiku sudah ada satu nama." Protes Kyuhyun

"Demi tuhan Kyuhyun-ah, dia sudah memiliki tunangan!" Donghae memijit pelipisnya.

"Aku tahu.. sangat tahu! Tapi kan mereka baru bertunangan bukan menikah, lagipula aku yakin kalau dia tidak mencintai namja itu." Ujar Kyuhyun yakin.

"Tahu darimana kalau dia tidak mencintai tunangannya?"

"Terlihat dari senyum yang dipaksakan saat pesta pertunangan itu, apalagi sering kulihat dia menghela nafas panjang saat melihat orang tuanya dan orang tua tunangannya itu yang berbincang. Dan aku tahu mereka tidak berbincang soal anak mereka tapi soal bisnis, sekarang kau paham hyung?" Jawab Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Berarti dia dijodohkan?" Tanya Donghae dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Dan aku yakin kalau aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya tentunya dengan membuatnya mencintaiku!" Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap kaca luar diruang kerjanya kemudian menyeringai membayangkan yeoja yang dicintainya dapat dia raih.

"Terserah kau kalau begitu." Donghae beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa dua jam lagi kita ada rapat penting."

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Donghae dan menganggukkan kepala, Donghae pun kembali melangkah dan keluar dari ruangan Direktur Cho Corp itu.

**~o0o~**

"Kau yakin akan melanjutkan hubungan ini sampai ke pernikahan?" Tanya yeoja berambut pirang pada sang adik.

"Aku yakin eonni, lagipula ini juga untuk keluarga kita." Jawab yeoja itu mantap.

"Maaf demi keluarga kau yang harus berkorban, tapi kalau kau tidak ingin melanjutkan biar eonni yang melakukannya." Ujar sang kakak, Lee Eunhyuk. Sambil mengelus kepala sang adik, Lee Sungmin.

"Gwaenchanhayo eonni, lagipula eonni kan dengar sendiri kata appa kalau namja itu memilihku untuk perjodohan ini." Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dengan senyum tipis yang terlihat sedih dimata Eunhyuk.

"Semoga namja itu bisa membahagiakanmu saeng-ah. Dan kalau ada apa-apa beritahu eonni, ne?" Eunhyuk masih mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan sayang, tanpa sengaja matanya menatap foto keluarga di meja nakas kamar Sungmin. Eunhyuk mendesah melihatnya dan kembali menatap sang adik dengan pandangan sedih.

"Ne, eonni gomawoyo. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lebih baik eonni memikirkan masa depan eonni." Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dengan wajah jahilnya membuat Eunhyuk mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Lebih baik eonni memikirkan untuk mencari pasangan dan cepat-cepatlah menikah, masa adiknya yang nikah duluan nanti orang-orang pikir kalau eonni tidak laku lagi!" Sungmin tertawa melihat wajah cengo kakakknya yang sepertinya masih memproses kata-kata adiknya itu.

"YA! Beraninya kau bilang aku tidak laku, asal kau tahu saja dikantor banyak yang menyukaiku hanya saja aku menolak mereka karena aku belum merasa cocok dengan mereka!" Bantah Eunhyuk panjang lebar. Sungmin memutar mata bosan karena kakakknya itu sering mengatakan hal yang sama apabila ada yang bertanya soal namjachingu.

"Arraseoyo, lebih baik kita tidur eonni sudah malam. Jadi kembalilah ke kamarmu eonni, aku mengantuk!" Usir Sungmin sambil membaringkan badannya di kasur miliknya.

"Aniyo, malam ini aku akan tidur disini!" Eunhyuk mengikuti Sungmin membaringkan badannya dan memeluk adik kesayangannya itu, mereka pun tertidur sambil berpelukan.

**~o0o~**

Kyuhyun memandangi seorang yeoja yang sedang berjalan menuju ruangan wakil direktur.

"Kyu, meetingnya sebentar lagi akan mulai. Kudengar Presdir Lee tidak bisa hadir dan akan diwakilkan oleh wakil direktur yang kudengar dia itu anak pertama mereka." Ujar Donghae sambil melihat sekeliling perusahaan Lee Corp tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya berdehem menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, membuatnya berdecak sebal.

"Dia manis sekali hari ini! Kau lihat dia kan tadi? Dan dia semakin cantik." Kyuhyun berujar tanpa melihat Donghae.

Kini Donghae yang berdehem membuat Kyuhyun berdecak karena Donghae mengikutinya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang meeting dan diikuti oleh Donghae dibelakangnya.

**~o0o~**

"Eonni, ini berkas yang eonni minta, padahal ini berkas penting bagaimana bisa eonni melupakannya!" Keluh Sungmin pada sang kakak. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum lima jari sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tanda 'peace'.

Bagaimana Sungmin tidak kesal, saat dirinya sedang memilih menu makan siang tiba-tiba sang kakak tercinta menelponnya dan mengatakan dengan nada cepat yang tidak bisa dimengerti semuanya oleh Sungmin. Hanya 'berkas map biru kantor tolong sekarang bawakan' walaupun berantakan tapi mengingat kecerobohan kakaknya itu membuatnya mengerti maksud dari ucapan sang kakak, alhasil dirinya pulang ke rumah dan membawa berkas penting itu ke perusahaan. Kebetulan ayah mereka, Lee KangIn. Tidak bisa hadir karena mengurus perusahaan yang berada di jepang dan jadilah Eunhyuk sebagai wakil direktur untuk menggantikan sang appa memimpin meeting dengan perusahaan terkenal Cho Corp.

"Mianhae telah merepotkanmu, saeng-ah! Kalau kau mau aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang dan mengantarmu kembali ke kampus, otte?" Eunhyuk menawarkan yang menguntungkan bagi Sungmin dan dibalas dengan anggukan setuju dari Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk bernafas lega.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!" Eunhyuk melangkah dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan Sungmin yang bingung akan melakukan apa sambil menunggu kakaknya itu selesai meeting, kemudian Sungmin tersenyum senang begitu mengingat es krim yang berada dikantin. Sungmin pun berjalan menuju kantin sambil membayangkan es krim stroberi dan bergumam 'es krim aku datang!'.

**~o0o~**

Sudah satu jam Sungmin menunggu kakaknya sambil makan es krim yang kelima, tadi kakaknya mengirim pesan padanya bahwa dia ada urusan dengan sekretaris Presdir Cho dan diminta menunggu sebentar lagi.

"Hai!"

Sungmin mendongak saat mendengar ada yang menyapanya, Sungmin tersenyum tipis saat tahu siapa namja itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!"

"Kau masih mengingatku? Baguslah. Kau sedang menunggu kakakmu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan duduk disebelah Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin melupakan penyelamatku!" Kyuhyun jadi teringat saat dirinya baru keluar dari restoran dan melihat seorang yeoja yang akan menyebrang tanpa melihat sebuah mobil melaju cepat membuat Kyuhyun berlari dan menarik pergelangan tangan yeoja itu dan Kyuhyun terpaku melihat foxy eyes, bibir shape-m dan kulitnya yang putih mulus. Sejak itu Kyuhyun mencari tahu siapa yeoja itu dan disinilah dia melakukan kerja sama dengan Lee Corp tapi sayangnya dirinya terlambat saat diberi undangan pertunangan sang pujaan hati. Tetapi dirinya yakin bahwa hubungan mereka tidak jauh dari kata 'Perjodohan'.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu! Aku hanya kebetulan melihatmu yang dalam bahaya. Dan panggil aku Kyu saja atau Kyu oppa juga boleh!" Kyuhyun tersenyum membuat Sungmin membalas dengan senyum manisnya.

"ah, selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Kim Jung..." Kyuhyun mengingat nama tunangan Sungmin, karena dia malas mengingat nama tunangan sang pujaan hatinya.

"Kim Jungmo!" Sungmin tersenyum tipis mengingat tunangannya itu.

"Ne, Kim Jungmo! Selamat atas pertunangan kalian." dugaan Kyuhyun benar bukan, wajah yang seharusnya berseri saat membicarakan tunangannya justru Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis dan memasang wajah senang yang dipaksakan.

_'Berjuanglah Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin pasti akan menjadi milikku'_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Sungminnie!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menengok kebelakang dan seketika wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat kesal saat melihat siapa namja yang memanggil yeojanya dengan nada menjijikkan –menurutnya- itu sedangkan Sungmin masih berwajah sama walau awalnya terkejut Sungmin kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Jungmo-ya!"

**To Be Continued**

**Hai, aku bawa fanfic chapter nih! Maaf kalau kurang panjang soalnya masih nyoba-nyoba.**

**Sebelumnya aku mau bilang makasih sama yang udah review dan favorite ff kyumin aku, bahkan ada yang follow, makasih yaaa!**

**Maaf kalau ff ini kurang memuaskan, aku menerima kritik & saran dari kalian. Yang penting review ne! Jangan jadi silent reader.**

**Terima kasih**

**ratu kyuh****ae**


	2. Chapter 2

**Be My Girl**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**Presented by ratu kyuhae**

**.**

**GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Bash**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Kyuhyun berdecih melihat Jungmo yang mengecup kening yeojanya.

"Aku tadi ke kampus tapi kau tak ada disana, tadi aku juga menghubungimu tapi kau tak mengangkat telfonku. Akhirnya aku menghubungi Teuk eomma dan katanya kau ke kantor makanya aku kesini." Ujar Jungmo panjang lebar sambil mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kiri Sungmin. Menyadari bahwa sang tunangan tidak sendiri Jungmo beralih menatap namja yang duduk disebelah Sungmin dengan intens.

"Nugu?" Tanya Jungmo datar.

"Ah, Jungmo-ya kenalkan ini Cho Kyuhyun relasi bisnis appa dan dia juga yang pernah aku ceritakan tentang namja yang menyelamatku waktu itu." Sungmin memberi penjelasan saat menyadari bada suara Jungmo yang datar.

"Oh, namja itu. Kenalkan aku Kim Jungmo, Tunangan Sungmin!" Jungmo mengulurkan tangannya dan menekankan kata _'tunangan'_ pada ucapannya tadi.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Dengan malas Kyuhyun membalas salam Jungmo dan memperkenalkan diri. Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kantor, kalau begitu aku permisi. Anyyeong Sungmin-ah, Jungmo-ssi!" Kyuhyun berjalan dengan gaya elegan yang membuat para yeoja yang sedang makan dikantin menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum.

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan wajah sendu, entahlah dari awal saat penyelamatan itu jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Dan saat Kyuhyun menyapanya kembali jantung berdetak cepat dan ada buncahan bahagia saat melihat namja yang telah menolongnya itu. Berbeda saat dirinya sedang bersama Jungmo, tunangannya.

Jungmo melihat tatapan sedih Sungmin saat Kyuhyun oergi meninggalkan mereka, ada rasa cemburu melihat tatapan Sungmin pada namja yang dianggap penyelamat oleh sang tunangan. Tapi dia sadar kalau statusnya lebih tinggi dari namja itu, dan dia akan mempertahankan Sungmin apapun caranya agar tunangannya itu akan selalu terikat dengannya.

**~o0o~**

BRAK!

"Shit! Brengsek kau Kim Jungmo. Berani-beraninya kau mencium yeojaku!" Kyuhyun membanting pintu dan mangumpat saat bayangan Jungmo yang mencium kening Sungmin masih terus berputar diotaknya.

Pintu terbuka dan terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup pelan. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabtnya itu.

"Wajar kan Kyu, dia kan tunangannya!" Ujar Donghae santai sambil menyimpan laporan hasil meeting tadi dengan perusahaan Lee Corp.

"Tapi aku tidak terima hyung melihat yeojaku dicium olehnya walaupun hanya dikening tetap saja aku tidak terima karena Sungmin milikku hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya!" Ucap Kyuhyun posesif.

"Ck, posesif! Kau harus ingat Kyu kalau Jungmo statusnya lebih tinggi darimu, kau hanya dianggap sebagai penolongnya sedangkan Jungmo adalah tunangannya." Jelas Donghae..

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa Sungmin tidak mencintai namja itu! Dia menerima tunangan itu krena perjodohan, aku yakin itu. Apalagi melihat reaksinya tadi saat Jungmo menciumnya, dia tidak bahagia hyung." Kyuhyun

"Arra, aku akan membantumu!" Ujar Donghae dengan seringai kecil yang membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan bingung sekaligus senang karena ada yang mau membantunya.

"Kau serius hyung? Bantu apa?" Seru Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya membantumu untuk membuat keluarga Sungmin termasuk yeojamu itu membenci keluarga Kim Jungmo!" Donghae tersenyum misterius.

"Bagaimana caranya? Dan kau sepertinya tahu sesuatu, beritahu aku hyung!" Titah Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Ani, kau akan tahu nanti! Lebih baik sekarang kau focus pada pekerjaanmu dan dekati Sungmin. Buat dia mencintaimu, urusan Jungmo biar aku yang urus." Donghae langsung keluar ruangan sebelum ditanya lebih lanjut oleh atasannya itu.

"Apa maksud ikan itu? Apa rencananya?" Kyuhyun termenung memikirkan ucapan Donghae, tidak lama Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu acuh dan mengikuti saran Donghae 'fokus mendapatkan Lee Sungmin'. Sepertinya ada saran yang tertinggal, tapi biarlah. Batin Kyuhyun.

**~o0o~**

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku pulang, dan hati-hati dijalan!" Segera Sungmin melepas seat belt dan bersiap untuk turun tapi kalah cepat oleh Jungmo yang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Sungmin menatap Jungmo bingung sedangkan Jungmo hanya tersenyum.

Jungmo memajukan wajahnya, Sungmin terpaku melihat wajah Jungmo yang semakin dekat dengannya bahkan dia hampir merasakan nafas berat namja itu.

_Sret_

Nyaris bibir mereka bersentuhan Sungmin cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, membuat Jungmo geram karena menerima penolakkan, padahal statusnya adalah Tunangan tapi kenapa saat dia ingin mencium bibirnya justru sebuah penolakkan yang ia dapat. Oh, sungguh Jungmo benci mengatakan ini Sungmin hanya diam saat dirinya mencium kening saja.

Jungmo menghela nafas untuk menghilangkan emosinya agar tidak terjadi pertengkaran atau lebih parahnya Sungmin membenci dirinya, lebih baik dia yang mengalah.

"Mianhae Jungmo-ya!" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah karena lagi-lagi dirinya menolak saat Jungmo ingin mencium bibirnya.

"Ani, harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Mian karena aku melakukannya lagi tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu!" Ujar Jungmo dengan senyum tipis.

"Gwaenchanha, kalau begitu aku turun dulu. Belum terlalu malam kau jadi ke kantor dulu?" Sungmin menatap Jungmo dengan pandangan khawatir, demi dirinya Jungmo rela mengantar dirinya ke kampus sampai mengantarnya pulang,. Padahal tunangannya itu masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Alasannya agar dirinya sampai dengan selamat.

"Ne, aku akan kembali kantor. Sampaikan maafku pada Eunhyuk karena membawamu keluar tanpa izin darinya." Jungmo tersenyum mengingat saat Sungmin selesai memakan es krimnya, Jungmo langsung membawa Sungmin pergi tanpa memberitahu Eunhyuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ne, hati-hati!" Sungmin membuka pintu mobil bersiap untuk turun.

"Saranghae!" tetapi lagi-lagi pergerakkannya terhenti saat mendengar kata cinta dari sang tunangan. Sungmin diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kuharap kau akan membalas perasaanku." Lagi Jungmo bersuara yang membuat Sungmin merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae." Ucapnya pelan tapi bisa didengar oleh Jungmo, Sungmin keluar dari mobil dan menutupnya pelan. Sungmin berjalan memasuki rumahnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang menghiraukan tatapan sedih Jungmo yang menatap punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya.

Jungmo mengusap wajahnya kasar sampai akhirnya Jungmo menyalakan mesin mobil dan meninggalkan kediaman rumah Lee.

**~o0o~**

Ryeowook menatap sahabatnya yang sedang mengaduk nasi goreng tanpa berniat memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

"Minnie, kenapa kau tidak makan? Kalau kau tidak makan bagaimana kalau nanti anemiamu kambuh?" Yeoja bertubuh mungil itu menyadarkan Sungmin dari acara lamunannya dan menatap Ryeowook dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Kau ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku!" Ryeowook menegakkan tubunhya bersiap mendengar cerita dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kemarin Jungmo ingin menciumku lagi, tapi lagi-lagi aku menolaknya. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah terhadapnya." Sungmin mendesah saat selesai menceritakan apa yang dia lamunkan sedari tadi.

"Kau masih belum mencintainya?" Tanya Ryeowook yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala membuat mereka berdua mendesah bersamaan.

"Min, hubungan kalian hampir mendekati pernikahan. Kalau perasaanmu masih seperti ini kau akan menderita dan tidak bahagia, karena pasangan hanya untuk yang saling mencintai bukan satu cinta dan satu paksaan. Jika hanya ada satu cinta tidak akan membuatmu bahagia walaupun dia memberikan segalanya untukmu." Ujar Ryeowook panjang lebar dan menatap sahabatnya sedih. Demi keluarga dirinya rela menerima perjodohan yang tidak dia inginkan apalagi dengan namja yang tidak dia cintai. Tapi sekali lagi Sungmin melakukannya demi keluarganya.

"Tapi, kalau aku menolak perjodohan ini maka kehancuran yang didapat keluargaku. Kau pasti tahu masalah itu." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya membayangkan apabila dirinya membatalkan perjodohan itu maka kehancuranlah yang didapat keluarganya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya ngeri apalagi kalau itu menjadi kenyataan, tanpa sadar Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Annyeong, kita bertemu lagi nona!" Suara bass yang tidak asing ditelinga Sungmin membuatnya mendongak dan tersenyum lebar. Begitupula dengan Ryeowook yang menatap namja tampan itu dengan wajah bingung, _'Siapa namja ini? Apa dia kenal dengan Minnie?'._

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-ssi!" Balas Sungmin masih dengan senyum lebarnya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sungmin.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'ssi'!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan, membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mian, aku lupa!" Sungmin tersenyum lima jari sambil merapikan rambutnya dan dibantu Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah tidak ada jadwal kuliah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, jadwalku sudah selesai! Bukankah ini sudah lewat jam makan siang kantor?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan intimidasi. Bagaimana bisa seorang direktur perusahaan terkenal berkeliaran direstoran pada saat jam kantor.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tatapan yang menurutnya imut.

"Aku disini bertujuan untuk menemui client penting, saat selesai aku melihatmu makanya aku menghampirimu." Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat anggukan mengerti dari yeojanya itu.

Merasa terabaikan Ryeowook berdehem pelan membuat mereka sadar bahwa masih ada dirinya duduk tenang dengan nyamannya.

"Ah, Kyu kenalkan ini Ryeowook sahabatku." Sungmin salah tingkah melihat tatapan Ryeowook seolah mengatakan _kau hutang penjelasan padaku'._

"Wookie, ini Kyuhyun namja penyelamat yang aku ceritakan waktu itu." Sungmin mrnjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan lewat tatapan mata untuk dirinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, memberi salam.

"Kim Ryeowook." Ryeowook membalas menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Gomawoyo sudah menyelamatkan sahabatku yang ceroboh ini, Kyuhyun-ssi!" Ujar Ryeowook sambil menatap Sungmin geli.

"Hahaha.. Ne, cheonmaneyo! Justru aku beruntung dengan kecerobohannya itu!" Ucap Kyuhyun menghiraukan Sungmin yang cemberut dibilang 'ceroboh' dan pandangan bingung Ryeowook mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tadi '_Beruntung? jangan-jangan dia..' _Ryeowook beralih menatap Sungmin yang masih cemberut dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menggoda Sungmin. Ryeowook tersenyum saat mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ada dipikirannya.

"Minnie, sepertinya aku harus pergi!" Ujar Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Kenapa buru-buru wookie?" Tanya Sungmin panik karena akan ditinggalkan berdua dengan Kyuhyun. tidak tahukah jantung Sungmin yang berdetak tidak karuan saat berdekatan dengan namja disebelahnya ini.

"Mian, aku lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan Yesung oppa. Kyuhyun-ssi tolong jaga sahabatku ini ne?" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Hati-hati Reowook-ssi!"

"Ne, annyeong!" Ryeowook pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar restoran.

Tinggalah Sungmin yang bingung ingin melakukan apa sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin gemas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Ke Lotte World mungkin." Saran Kyuhyun yang bertujuan agar dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Aku mau Kyu!" Seru Sungmin dengan wajah berbinar.

"Baiklah, Let's go!" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin membuat sang empu tangan kaget, jantungnya pun berdetak cepat.

Ryeowook menatap punggung Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berjalan menuju mobil Audi yang dipastikan milik Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tersenyum melihat wajah malu-malu Sungmin.

"Kau pantas bahagia min!"

Ryeowook beranjak dari persembunyiannya dibalik pohon saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah pergi.

**~o0o~**

"Wah, menyenangkan sekali. Gomawo Kyu!" Seru Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan binar bahagia.

"Ne, Cheonma. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita naik bianglala dulu baru pulang?" Sungmin mengangguk semangat menerima tawaran Kyuhyun. Masih berpegangan tangan Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke tempat bianglala.

"Cantik sekali pemandangan dari sini!" Sungmin terpesona memandangi nuansa kota dari atas saat matahari akan terbenam.

"Kau juga cantik. Bahkan sangat cantik!" Kyuhyun menatap lekat mata Sungmin menunjukkan bahwa ia serius dengan ucapannya itu.

Sungmin tersipu malu mendengarnya membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya mendekati Sungmin, berhenti saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. Menunggu apabila Sungmin menolak, tapi yang ia dapat justru buncahan hati senang saat melihat Sungmin yang menutup kedua matanya.

_Chu~_

Bibir mereka menempel semburna, Kyuhyun melumat kecil bibir plum menunggu respon Sungmin. kyuhyun menambah lumatannya saat Sungmin membalas ciumannya walaupun masih samar.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya saat Sungmin kehabisan oksigen, terkekeh melihat Sungmin wajah merah Sungmin dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Setelah ini kita pulang!" Kyuhyun kembali memegang tangan Sungmin

**~o0o~**

Sungmin termenung didalam kamarnya, masih terbayang saat Kyuhyun menciumnya lembut.

'_First Kiss' _

Ciuman pertama yang Sungmin jaga untuk orang yang ia cinta, bahkan berkali-kali Jungmo mencoba untuk menciumnyta tapi berkali-kali juga dirinya menolak ciuman itu. Tapi dengan Kyuhyun, namja yang dianggap sebagai penyelamatnya dan baru beberapa kali bertemu. Tidak menolak saat namja itu menciumnya.

'_Kau jahat Lee Sungmin!'_

Sungmin teringat dengan wajah sendu Jungmo saat dirinya menolak untuk berciuman, padahal dia adalah tunangannya. Tanpa disadari setetes bening meluncur ke pipi chubby-nya.

_Drrt.. drrt.._

Sungmin mengusap kasar air matanya saat handphone-nya bergetar tanda pesan masuk, diraihnya handphone itu dan tersenyum membaca isi pesan tersebut.

| From: Kyunnie |

"Jalja! Mimpikan aku.. ^^"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya saat membaca nama pengirimnya. Saat itu Kyuhyun mengambil handphone-nya dan menyimpan nomornya. Jari-jarinya bergerak membalas pesan Kyuhyun.

| To: Kyunnie |

"Ne, Kyunnie.. Jalja! ^^"

Sungmin menekan 'Send' dan menyimpan kembali handphone-nya ditempat semula. Hey, bagaimana bisa rasa bersalahmu pada Jungmo seketika menguap entah kemana saat Kyuhyun mengirimnya pesan?

Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidur dan berharap besok menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

**~o0o~**

Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca pesan balasan dari yeojanya itu.

"Hahh, aku pasti bisa mendapatkanmu dan aku yakin kalau kau juga mempunyai rasa yang sama denganku. Aku yakin itu!"

Kyuhyun yakin dengan prediksinya, apalagi saat ciumannya tadi Sungmin sama sekali tidak menolak.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata Donghae _'Membuat keluarga Sungmin termasuk yeojamu itu membenci keluarga Kim Jungmo!'_, apa sebenernya rencana Donghae?

Kyuhyun mendesah dan membaringkan tubunya di ranjangnya dan bersiap tidur, besok adalah hari melelahkan dikantor karena tadi siang dirinya tidak kembali kekantor. Bahkan menghiraukan panggilan masuk dari Donghae.

**To Be Continued**

**Saya kembali! Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di chap 1. aku memang sengaja chap 1 tidak panjang karena ingin tahu pendapat kalian, apakah lebih baik dilanjutkan atau tidak. Karena minta dilanjut saya jadi semangat buat bikin chapter 2. semoga chap 3 tidak lama yaa updatenya. ****Maaf ga bisa aku sebutin satu-satu yang sudah review kemarin.**

**Terima Kasih**

**ratu kyuhae**


	3. Chapter 3

**Be My Girl**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**Presented by ratu kyuhae**

**.**

**GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Bash**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"Nona Sungmin, ada tamu untuk anda."

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang sedang menyantap sarapan mereka sontak berhenti saat maid-nya memberitahu tamu yang datang.

"Nugu?" Tanya Sungmin menatap maid-nya.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, nona!" Jawab maid.

Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya dan menatap sang adik yang menunduk. Untung orang tua mereka sedang berada dijepang, kalau tidak mungkin Sungmin akandi tanya macam-macam.

"Kau dekat dengan presdir Cho?" Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Ne, eonni. Dia namja yang pernah menyelamatkanku waktu itu." Jawab Sungmin sambil menatap Eunhyuk malu-malu.

"Ya sudah cepat temui dia. Kasian lama menunggu." Titah Eunhyuk.

"Ne, aku temui dia dulu eonni." Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang menatap punggung sang adik dengan senyum tipisnya.

**~o0o~**

"Hai Kyu, maaf menunggu lama." Sapa Sungmin saat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, gwaenchanha. Apa kau kuliah hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Pagi ini aku memang jadwal kuliah, ada apa memangnya?"

"Kebetulan aku tadi lewat sini dan teringat dirimu yang kuliah, jadi aku kesini dan sekalian mengantarmu ke kampus." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya,

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Aniyo, sama sekali tidak. Kalau kau mau kita berangkat sekarang!"

"Aku mengambil tasku dulu sebentar." Sungmin berlalu ke ruang makan mengambil tasnya. Sejujurnya Sungmin ingin menolak tawaran Kyuhyun tapi entah kenapa hati kecilnya berkata lain. Wajah Sungmin memerah saat kembali mengingat kejadian dirinya dan Kyuhyun berciuman.

Sungmin mengambilnya tasnya disofa yang dekat dengan ruang makan dan berjalan menghampiri kakaknya yang masih menikmati sarapannya.

"Eonni, aku berangkat kuliah dulu!"

"Kau berangkat dengan presdir Cho?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ne, aku berangkatnya dengannya." Jawab Sungmin salah tingkah.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan!"

Sungmin mencium pipi kanan Eunhyuk dan berlalu dari ruang makan.

**~o0o~**

| To: Jungmo Kim |

'Mianhae, hari ini aku berangkat kuliah dengan temanku. Selamat bekerja!'

Jungmo menatap ponselnya sendu, padahal dirinya sudah bersiap akan menuju rumah Sungmin. Jungmo memasukan ponselnyanya ke saku celananya dan bersiap berangkat.

Di dalam mobil, Jungmo memikirkan tentang teman Sungmin. Setahunya teman yang dekat dengannya bernama Kim Ryeowook, kalau tidak salah temannya itu sering diantar oleh namjachingu-nya. Dirinya pernah bertemu dengan Ryeowook saat menjemput Sungmin dikampus, Jungmo menawarkan rumpangan pada sahabat tunangannya itu untuk mengantarnya pulang sekalian, tapi ditolak karena katanya Yesung –namjachingu- sering mengantar-jemput Ryeowook.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba bayangan namja yang pernah bertemu dengannya di LeeC orp. Tepatnya bagian kantin, terlintas dipikirannya.

Jungmo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali focus pada jalan raya. _'Aku berharap apa yang aku pikirkan ini salah!' _batinnya.

**~o0o~**

"Terima kasih Kyu sudah mengantarku ke kampus!" Ujar Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ne, cheonma!" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan mengecup lama punggung tangan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin merona dibuatnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya dan melepas tangan Sungmin kemudian beralih mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu, bye!" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Hati-hati." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mobil Kyuhyun pun melaju meninggalkan kampus Sungmin.

Tidak jauh dari sana, Jungmo melihat semua kejadian itu dengan tangan yang mengepal.

'_Brengsek' _umpatnya.

Ya, Jungmo memutuskan untuk ke kampus Sungmin sebelum ke kantor untuk bertemu dengan tunangannya itu sebentar. Tapi kejadian inilah yang ia dapat, Jungmo bersumpah akan membuat Sungmin tetap menjadi miliknya walaupun hatinya tidak bisa ia dapatkan. Jungmo meninggalkan kampus Sungmin dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**~o0o~**

"YA! Kemana saja kau kemarin HAH?" Kyuhyun sudah menduga akan kejadian ini, maka saat dirinya membuka pintu ruangan kerjanya dirinya langsung menutup kedua telinganya.

Melihat Donghae yang sudah ridak berteriak, Kyuhyun menurunkan kedua tangannya dari telinganya dan tersenyum polos, benar-benar polos.

"Jangan tersenyum dan jawab pertanyaanku Evil! Kemana saja kau kemarin? Kenapa tidak mengangkat telfonku? Apa kau lupa kalau kau mempunyai rapat penting HAH?" Lagi Donghae berteriak di depan wajah Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun kembali menutup kedua telinganya.

"Ck, kau berisik sekali hyung! Ne, aku salah dan aku minta maaf. Kemarin aku pergi dengan Sungmin!" Kyuhyun tersenyum membayangkan kejadian kemarin saat di Lotte World, menghiraukan Donghae yang membulatkan matanya lebar.

"KAU PERGI BERSENANG-SENANG SEDANGKAN KAU MEMPUNYAI RAPAT PENTING! CHO KYUHYUN KAU MENYEBALKAN!" Kembali Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinganya. Merasa aman Kyuhyun menurunkan kedua tanganmya.

"Bagaimana rapatnya hyung kemarin?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah babonya membuat Donghae geram melihatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak peduli!" Donghae meninggalkan ruangan kerja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menutup kembali kedua telinganya dengan tangannya.

_BRAK_

Donghae membanting pintunya keras. Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya sambil menatap pintu dengan pandangan prihatin.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kursinya dan memulai aktifitasnya dengan dokumen-dokumen. Mungkin nanti dia akan menghubungi klien-nya itu.

**~o0o~**

Ryeowook memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan takut dan khawatir. Pasalnya semenjak Sungmin masuk kelas dan duduk dibangkunya, Sungmin tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Bahkan sesekali terlihat Sungmin yang wajahnya memerah.

Oh sungguh, Ryeowook benar-benar khawatir dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu. _'Ya tuhan! Apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatku ini? Kalau memang dia mempunyai dosa maafkanlah dia tuhan.' _Do'a Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memberanikan dirinya menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang kaget dan memandang Ryeowook dengan mata bulatnya.

"Wookie, kau sudah datang?" Sungmin tersenyum manis. Membuat Ryeowook semakin lemas mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah daritadi Minnie, bahkan sebelum kau datang." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu tadi?" Sungmin memasang wajah berfikirnya dengan memiringkan wajahnya.

"Minnie, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran, membuat Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya malu

"Kau tahu kan kalau kemarin saat kita makan siang ada namja yang menghampiri kita?" Tanya Sungmin balik.

"Ne, kalau tidak salah namanya Cho Kyuhyun kan? Ada memangnya?" Ryeowook tambah penasaran saat membawa nama namja itu.

"Ne, kemarin saat kau pergi Kyuhyun mengajakku ke Lotte World, dan.." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya bingung haruskah dia menceritakannya.

"Dan?"

"Aku senang sekali soalnya aku dan Kyuhyun menaiki hampir semua wahana!" Sungmin tersenyum dan memperlihatkan wajah senangnya pada sahabatnya itu.

Ryeowook hanya ber'oh' sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Dalam hati dia tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang tersenyum bahagia, berbanding terbalik saat sahabatnya itu pergi dengan tunangannya Kim Jungmo. Hanya wajah biasa-biasa saja yang dia dapatkan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Bahkan tadi Kyuhyun ke rumahku dan mengantarku ke kampus!" Ujar Sungmin riang.

"Benarkah? Memangnya Jungmo tidak mengantarmu?" Pertanyaan Ryeowook barusan membuat senyum Sungmin pudar dan memasang wajah sedih. Ryeowook mengutuk bibirnya yang menanyakan hal itu membuat sahabatnya itu sedih.

"Aku mengirim pesan padanya kalau aku dijemput dengan temanku. Tapi dia tidak membalas pesanku, apa dia marah ya?" Sungmin memasang wajah sedih saat memikirkan Jungmo yang tidak membalas pesannya. Padahal biasanya dia selalu membalas pesannya walaupun dia sedang sibuk.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun?" Seakan mengerti tatapan bingung Sungmin, Ryeowook memperjelas siapa yang dia maksud.

"Aku tidak tahu Wookie, yang jelas aku selalu nyaman bila didekatnya." Ryeowook mengangguk dan mendapatkan kesimpulan dari jawaban Sungmin _'Kau menyukainya'._

Kelas menjadi hening saat Jung Seonsaengnim memasuki kelas, Sungmin dan Ryeowokkn-pun mulai fokus pada pelajaran.

**~o0o~**

Jungmo membanting dokumen diatas meja saat dirinya merasa tidak mengerti dengan isi dari dokumen itu.

'_Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun'_

dua nama yang membuat Jungmo tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya. Perasaannya kini antara cemburu dan marah.

Jungmo cemburu melihat kedekatan namja itu pada sang tunangannya, dia marah karena melihat Kyuhyun yang mencium punggung tangan Sungmin lama. Bahkan Sungmin tidak menolak atas perlakuan Kyuhyun tadi.

Jungmo mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor seseorang kemudian ditempelkannya pada telinga kanannya.

"Aku mempunyai tugas untukmu." Tanpa basa-basi Jungmo langsung pada intinya.

'...'

"Cari tahu semua tentang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun! dan laporan itu harus ada dimejaku besok, arra?"

'...'

"Bagus!"

PIP

Jungmo meletakkan ponselnya dimeja kerjanya dan menyeringai. Dirinya tidak akan menyerah begitu saja untuk mendapatkan Sungmin, walaupun statusnya adalah tunangan tapi itu bisa berubah kapanpun kalau dirinya tidak melakukan sesuatu.

**~o0o~**

_Tokyo, Japan_

"Yeobo, apa pilihan kita sudah benar? Aku merasa kasihan pada putri kecilku." Ujar yeoja paruh baya sambil menatap sang suami dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Mianhae yeobo, aku tidak bisa menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik untukmu dan kedua putri kita!" namja paruh baya, Kangin. Memegang tangan sang istri, Leeteuk. Dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Yeobo, jangan bicara seperti itu! Bagiku, Hyukkie dan Minnie kau adalah kepala keluarga yang hebat. Hanya saja aku mengkhawatirkan Minnie, demi keluarga kita dia menerima perjodohan ini. Padahal aku tahu kalau dia tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada anak keluarga Kim." Leeteuk mengelus tangan Kangin lembut.

"Kita do'akan yang terbaik untuk kedua putri kita yeobo! Dan kalau memang Minnie sudah tidak tahan kau bersedia untuk tetap disampingku apapun yang terjadi nantikan? Karena aku akan mempertahankan Sungmin dan merelakan apa yang aku miliki untuk keluargaku." Leeteuk menatap suaminya dengan haru, dia bersyukur memiliki suami yang bertanggung jawab dan melindungi keluarganya.

"Ne, yeobo. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap disampingmu!" Leeteuk tersenyum memberi kekuatan pada sang suami kalau masih ada dirinya dan kefua putrinya, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Kangin tidak kuasa untuk membalas senyuman sang istri dan membawanya dalam pelukan hangatnya.

**~o0o~**

Tok Tok Tok

"Minnie, boleh eonni masuk?" Suara ketukan pintu membuat Sungmin yang sedang focus dalam tugasnya menoleh ke pintu kamarnya.

"Ne, eonni masuk saja!" Balas Sungmin dan membereskan peralatan tugasnya.

Cklek

"Mianhae, apa eonni mengganggu?" belum sepenuhnya memasuki kamar donsaeng-nya itu, Eunhyuk merasa telah mengganggunya saat melihat Sungmin yang sedang membereskan bukunya.

"Aniyo, eonni aku sudah selesai kok. Masuklah!" Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Eunhyuk masuk kedalam dan duduk dipinggir ranjang diikiti dengan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jungmo?" Tanya Eunhyuk to the point.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda kalau hubungannya dengan tunangannya itu baik-baik saja. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Kalau dengan Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya saat kakaknya menyebut nama 'Kyuhyun'.

"Hubunganku dengannya hanya berteman eonni, tidak lebih!" Sungmin menatap kakaknya dan menjawabnya dengan hati yang mengganjal.

"Benarkah? Kau mau berbagi cerita dengan eonni? Eonni tahu ada yang mengganjal dihatimukan?" Eunhyuk menatap lekat-lekat adiknya berharap adiknya itu menceritakan tentang hatinya.

Sungmin menimbang, tapi rasanya tidak adil. Sungmin menceritakan tentang dirinya yang pergi dengan Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook, sahabatnya. Tapi pada sang kakak tidak, walaupun dirinya tidak menceritakan tentang ciuman itu.

Maka dengan memantapkan hatinya Sungmin menceritakan semua kejadian saat di Lotte World, tidak lupa dengan terjadinya ciuman itu dan terakhir kejadian saat dikampus.

Seakan lupa caranya untuk menutup mulutnya, Eunhyuk ternganga membuat Sungmin yang sudah selesai bercerita tertawa. Eunhyuk yang sadar dan melihat adiknya yang tertawa menutup mulutnya dan mempotkan bibirnya kesal karena ditertawakan. Mengingat kembali cerita sang dongsaeng membuatnya memasang wajah serius. Berhasil, Sungmin berhenti tertawa melihat wajah serius kakaknya itu.

"Kau menyukainya ya?" Tanya Eunhyuk walaupun dia sudah tahu jawaban yang sebernya.

"Aniyo, aku kan sudah punya tunangan!"

'_Bohong'_ Eunhyuk tahu kalau adiknya berbohong, Eunhyuk berdecak kesal mendengar jawaban Sungmin yang tidak mengakui perasaannya.

"Jangan bohong! Aku ini eonni-mu. Aku tahu kalau kau berbohong."

"Benarkah? Apa begitu terlihat eonni?" Dengan polosnya Sungmin justru menanyakkan hal yang membuat Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau menyukainya hanya saja karena perjodohan ini membuatmu menyangkal tentang perasaanmu itu." Jelas Eunhyuk.

"Kau tenang saja!" Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dengan bingung. Apa maksudnya dengan tenang? Batinnya.

"Aku meminta bantuan pada seseorang untuk mencari suatu informasi penting yang nantinya membuat keluarga kita kembali menjadi harmonis tanpa tekanan!" Sungmin semakin bingung mendengar ucapan kakaknya barusan.

"Kau akan tahu nanti! Sudah ya aku kembali kekamar dulu, selamat malam!" Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar Sungmin dengan senyum misterius.

'_Kuharap ini akan cepat selesai'._

**~o0o~**

Seorang namja meletakkan sebuah map dimeja kerja, kemudian namja itu memandang seorang namja sedang duduk sambil memegang gelas berisi wine.

"Laporan yang ada inginkan tuan!"

Namja itu, Jungmo. Menyeringai melihat bawahannya yang bekerja dengan baik sesuai perintahnya.

"Tapi tuan," Jungmo menghentikkan gerakannya membuka map itu dan menatap bawahannya tajam.

"Namja itu kekuasaannya lebih besar dari kekuasaan keluarga anda tuan." Namja itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, membuat Jungmo geram mendengarnya.

"Apa dia lebih kaya dan terhormat daripada keluargaku?" Tanya Jungmo penuh amarah.

"Ne, tuan!"

BRAK

Jungmo memukul mejanya keras membuat namja itu kaget dan memandangnya takut.

"Kau boleh pergi!" Desis Jungmo. Tanpa diminta dua kali namja itu cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sialan kau Cho Kyuhyun!" Umpat Jungmo.

**To Be Continued**

**Annyeong, mianhae tidak bisa update cepat. ****Ada tugas kuliah yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.**

**Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan dichapter 3 ini. Dan terima kasih yang sudah review di chap 2, maaf ga bisa aku sebutin satu-satu.**

**Review lagi, ne!**

**Terima kasih**

**ratu kyuhae**


	4. Chapter 4

**Be My Girl**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**Presented by ratu kyuhae**

**.**

**GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Bash**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback**_

"Jadi, apa yang bisa saya bantu? Dan kenapa anda meminta bantuan kepada saya?" Donghae memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya dan menatap yeoja didepannya dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Begini.. bisakah kau membantuku untuk mencari tahu tentang dalang dari penggelapan dana yang pernah dilakukan oleh mantan pegawai kami? Dan kenapa aku meminta bantuan padamu, karena aku pernah mendengar kalau kau bisa memecahkan kasus dengan cepat." Yeoja itu, Eunhyuk. Menjawab pertanyaan Donghae tadi panjang lebar.

Donghae termenung. Memang benar, dirinya pernah membantu perusahaan sahabatnya yang waktu itu memiliki masalah yang sama dengan perusahaan Lee Corp, penggelapan dana. Tapi,

"Ya, aku pernah membantu perusahaan sahabatku. Tapi sekarang masalahnya berbeda nona Lee, pelaku penggelapan dana Yunjae Corp itu masih hidup dan berkeliaran sehingga mudah untuk tahu siapa dalang dari kasus itu, sedangkan pelaku dari perusahaanmu sudah meninggal." Ujar Donghae sedikit frustasi mendengar permintaan wakil direktur dari Lee Corp itu.

"Aku tahu! Tapi aku mohon bantuanmu tuan Lee, karena aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan kasus ini. Aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan JK Corp." Eunhyuk yakin dengan prediksinya itu. Sebaliknya, Donghae menatap Eunhyuk bingung.

"Kau mencurigai perusahaan itu? Bukankah direkturnya itu tunangan adikmu?" Donghae mengernyit saat Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan.

"Kenapa kau mencurigai perusahaan calon adik iparmu?" Sepertinya Donghae mulai tertarik. Bukankah ini memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk bisa mendapatkan Sungmin kalau memang dalang dari kasus Lee Corp itu memang JK Corp, Kim Jungmo.

"Karena sebelum pelaku itu ditemukan meninggal, aku menerima sebuah pesan singkat." Eunhyuk mengambil ponselnya, mengutak-atik sebentar dan memberikannya pada Donghae.

Donghae mengambil ponsel Eunhyuk dan membacanya, kemudian matanya terbelalak.

"Ini bisa menjadi bukti, kalau boleh aku akan menyita ponsel ini!" Ujar Donghae.

"Silahkan, lagipula aku masih punya ponsel satu lagi!" Eunhyuk bernafas lega, bukankah itu berarti namja didepannya ini akan membantunya!

"Tapi, kenapa pelaku itu mengirimkannya padamu bukannya ke tuan Lee?" Tanya Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk speechless _'Mana kutahu, memang aku pelakunya?' _batinnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena dia tahu appaku sedang dirawat dirumah sakit. Jadi, dia mengirimkannya padaku." Jawab Eunhyuk asal.

"Ah, karena dia khawatir pesannya tidak akan dibaca oleh tuan Lee makanya dia mengirimkannya padamu." Seru Donghae dengan senyum merekahnya membuat Eunhyuk sedikit terpana. Ingat, sedikit.

Eunhyuk berdehem mengabaikan rasa terpesonanya pada namja didepan ini dan kembali fokus.

"Jadi tuan Lee-"

"Panggil Donghae saja dan aku akan memanggilmu Eunhyuk, karena nantinya kita akan sering bertemu." Potong Donghae. Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau akan membantuku kan Donghae?" Tanya Eunhyuk membuat Donghae gemas.

"Ne, aku akan membantumu!" Donghae mengacak rambut Eunhyuk pelan.

"Terima kasih Hae-ya!" Seru Eunhyuk, menghiraukan tatapan kaget Donghae _'Hae-ya? Terdengar manis!'_ batin Donghae senang.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, Hyukkie!" Donghae mengerlingkan matanya dan berlalu pergi. Giliran Eunhyuk yang mematung mendengar nama panggilan manis dari seorang namja, _'Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar? Eomma, appa, help me!' _Batin Eunhyuk seraya memegang dadanya.

_**Flashback end**_

_**.**_

**~o0o~**

**.**

Donghae membaca isi map yang sudah dia kumpulkan datanya selama sebulan ini dengan wajah serius, sedetik kemudian wajah serius berubah menjadi seringai yang mengerikan yang siap mengalahkan musuh.

'_Sebentar lagi, dan masalah ini akan selesai!' _Batin Donghae puas.

Drrt.. drrt..

Donghae mengambil ponselnya dan tersenyum, dengan cepat Donghae _menggeser_ simbol telepon berwarna _hijau_ di _layar ponselnya dan menempelkannya ke telinga._

_'__Yeoboseoyo'_

_"__Ne, Hyukkie. Ada apa, hm?" Ujar Donghae sedikit menggoda lawan bicaranya itu, Eunhyuk._

_'__Hae-ya, bagaimana? Apa sudah selesai?'__ Tanya Eunhyuk menghiraukan wajahnya yang sudah merona._

"Cukup memuaskan! Karena datanya belum semua terkumpul, bersabarlah." Donghae terkekeh mendengar Eunhyuk yang menghela nafas panjang.

'_Ne, Hae-ya. Aku hanya kasian melihat adikku yang tersiksa dengan perjodohan ini' _Ujar Eunhyuk sedih.

"Hey, jangan sedih seperti itu! Aku yakin masalah ini akan selesai sebelum hal itu terjadi. Jadi kau tenang, ne? Dan hibur adikmu agar tidak sedih terus." Terdengar nada khawatir Donghae begitu mendengar suara sedih Eunhyuk. Diseberang sana, Eunhyuk tersenyum mengingat adiknya.

'_Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menghiburnya!' _

"Wae?" Mendengar kebingungan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk terkekeh kecil.

_"Kyuhyun! Selama__ se__bulan ini Kyuhyun sering bersama Sungmin. bahkan waktu untuk dengan Jungmo hampir tidak ada.' _ Jawab Eunhyuk semangat.

Donghae tersenyum. Yah, belakangan ini Kyuhyun memang sering meluangkan waktu senggangnya bersama Sungmin.

"Ya, kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana Kyuhyun? Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Sungmin!" Jelas Donghae. Yup, Eunhyuk sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin. Karena beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka sedang membicarakan masalah kantor, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mengalihkan pembicaraan menjadi menanyakan tentang Kyuhyun yang sering menjemput dan mengantar Sungmin pulang kampus. Mengelak pun percuma, karena Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi yang membuatnya menyerah dan menceritakannya. Lebih baik selamat daripada nyawa melayang.

'_Dan perjuangannya tidak sia-sia! Sungmin lebih sering tersenyum saat bersama Kyuhyun' _

"Ya, aku senang mendengarnya. Sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur. Besok kita ada rapat mengenai kerja sama kita." Ujar Donghae saat tidak sengaja matanya melihat jam dinding.

'_baiklah, kau juga cepat tidur. Jalja!' _

"Jalja!" Donghae menutup sambungan telepon dan menyimpannya kembali dimeja. Tangannya beralih ke laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil ponsel lain yang bukan miliknya. Mengutak-atik sebentar dan membaca pesan yang menjadi bukti pertama.

| From: 010xxxx |

'Dalang dari semua ini adalah presdir JK, maafkan saya karena sudah dibutakan oleh uang tanpa memikirkan resiko yang akan saya hadapi dan hancurnya perusahaan anda. Tapi saya mohon, tolong lindungi keluarga saya karena saya sudah tidak bisa menjaganya lagi. Kunjungi mereka dan tanya mereka satu persatu.

Kim Young Min'

Apa maksud dari kata terakhir itu? Donghae sampai saat ini masih belum tahu maksud dari kata itu. Pernah dirinya mendatangi kediaman Young Min, tapi yang ia dapatkan dari keluarga itu adalah tatapan bingung dan gelengan kepala saat dirinya menanyakan tentang sesuatu yang ingin diberitahu kepadanya.

Sepertinya ia akan memakai rencana lain. Donghae merenggankan tangannya saat merasakan lelah dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya menuju kamar tidurnya.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Namja itu tersenyum dan menoleh kesamping, melihat yeojanya yang tersenyum lebar dikursi sebelah dirinya yang sedang mengemudi sambil berceloteh tentang teman kampusnya terkadang membicarakan tentang keluarganya.

Tapi saat memandang lurus kedepan, senyumnya pudar dan tergantikan dengan tatapan tajam dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. matanya beralih ke kaca spion. Dibelakangnya, terlihat sebuah mobil yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dari rumah Sungmin, yeojanya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, dirinya memang tahu sudah sebulan ini pemilik mobil itu sering mengikutinya saat dirinya sedang sendiri atau berdua dengan Donghae atau Sungmin. awalnya Kyuhyun tidak peduli, tapi kelamaan dia mulai jengah dan menyuruh bawahannya untuk mencari tahu. Hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan sesuatu, Kim Jungmo memata-matai dirinya.

Kyuhyun saat ini hanya menyuruh bawahannya untuk mengawasi Jungmo, siapa tahu saja namja itu akan melakukan sesuatu.

"Kyu, nanti kau tidak usah menjemputku saat pulang kampus ya." Suara Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun dan beralih menatap Sungmin lembut.

"Waeyo?" Kyuhyun memnghentikan mobilnya saat lampu merah dan mengelus rambut Sungmin pelan. Ah, Sungmin paling suka saat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya sayang.

"Jungmo mengirim pesan kalau dia akan menjemputku pulang kuliah nanti." Jawab Sungmin lesu. Entahlah, dadanya sakit saat mengucapkan nama Jungmo didepan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berhenti mengelus kepala Sungmin dan menatapnya lembut.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, tapi kalau Jungmo tidak bisa mengantar atau menjemputmu kau hubungi aku. Biar nanti aku jemput, arraseo?" Kyuhyun kembali menjalankan mobilnya saat lampu sudah berwarna hijau.

"Ne, gomawoyo Kyu!" Ujar Sungmin dengan senyum lebarnya membuat Kyuhyun tidak kuasa untuk membalas senyuman itu.

Pandangan kyuhyun kembali kedepan mulai fokus pada jalan didepannya, menghiraukan mobil yang masih mengikutinya dibelakangnya.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku dan hati-hati dijalan!" Sungmin sudah bersiap untuk turun dari mobil sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. memandang sebentar tangannya dan beralih memandang sang pemilik tangan dengan wajah bingung.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar aku yang bukakan!" Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu sebelah kemudi mobil.

Sungmin keluar dari mobil saat Kyuhyun sudah membukakan pintunya dengan wajah meronanya membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lembut dan mengusap kepala yeoja yang ia cintai itu dengan sayang.

"Masuklah dan belajar yang rajin agar kau cepat lulus!" Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku masuk dulu. Hati-hati dijalan, Kyu!" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan memasuki area kampus.

Senyum Kyuhyun kembali pudar saat ekor matanya melihat mobil yang tak jauh darinya tiba-tiba pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi dan Kyuhyun menyeringai melihatnya.

Kyuhyun masuk ke mobilnya dan mulai menjalankannya meninggalkan kampus Sungmin, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Karena tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang menghadangnya membuat Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya. Melihat pemilik mobil yang menghadangnya keluar, Kyuhyun pun keluar dari mobilnya dengan seringainya.

"Brengsek kau Cho Kyuhyun! Menjauh dari tunanganku, dia milikku!" Bentak namja itu, Kim Jungmo.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya yang membuat Jungmo geram.

"Tunangan? Milikmu? Lucu sekali Jungmo-ssi! Apa Sungmin bahagia dengan pertunangan itu? Tidak Jungmo-ssi! Dan kau tahu? Dia lebih senang saat sedang bersamaku." Kyuhyun kembali tertawa membuat Jungmo melayangkan kepalan tangannya bersiap memukul wajah namja didepannya. Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun menghindar dan dengan cepat pula Kyuhyun memukul perut Jungmo.

Jungmo memegangi perutnya yang terkena pukulan Kyuhyun, tapi Jungmo tidak mau kalah. Kembali ingin menghajar Kyuhyun tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun menangkap tangannya Jungmo tidak habis akal tangan Jungmo yang satunya membalas dengan memukul perut Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu meringis pelan.

"Sungmin milikku! Bahagia atau tidak, Sungmin akan tetap menjadi milikku! Dan kau tidak akan bisa merebutnya dariku!" Ujar Jungmo penuh penekanan.

"Kita lihat saja Kim Jungmo-ssi! Aku pastikan kata-katamu itu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan" Balas Kyuhyun sinis dengan seringai tajamnya dan melangkah meninggalkan Jungmo memasuki mobilnya.

Melihat mobil Kyuhyun yang menjauh membuat Jungmo kembali menggeram.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Jungmo.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan kerjanya dan duduk dikursi kerjanya. Mengingat kembali ucapan Jungmo yang menurutnya sudah gila. Mengklaim yeojanya sebagai milik namja itu dan tidak perduli tentang kebahagiaan sang yeoja membuatnya geram.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan Sungmin menderita dengan jeratanmu Kim Jungmo! Sungmin harus bahagia dan itu harus denganku bukan denganmu!" Kyuhyun menyeringai

_Tok tok tok_

Kyuhyun berubah wajahnya menjadi datar dan menyuruh orang yang tadi mengetuki pintunya untuk masuk.

_Cklek_

Terlihatlah seorang namja tampan yang diketahuinya sebagai sekretaris pribadinya.

Namja itu menutup pelan pintunya dan berjalan menghampiri kursi yang berhadapan dengan direkturnya itu.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan bahan untuk kita meeting kita nanti dengan perusahaan Lee kan?" Tanya Donghae dengan wajah serius.

Kyuhyun mengangguk membalas pertanyaan Donghae karena saat ini dirinya sedang mempersiapkan berkas-berkas yang akan dipakainya untuk meeting nanti.

"Dan saat selesai meeting nanti kau jangan kemana-mana! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Perintah Donghae. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang Donghae.

"Kenapa tidak dibicarakan dikantor kita saat sudah selesai meeting?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Karena ada seseorang yang akan mengikuti pembicaraan kita nanti!" Jawab Donghae kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Nugu?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Donghae akan berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu! Sudah bersiaplah, sebentar lagi kita berangkat." Donghae berjalan menuju pintu meninggalkan namja yang masih terdiam. Kyuhyun sadar saat mendengar suara pintu ditutup dan berdecak saat sekretarisnya itu lagi-lagi membuat dirinya penasaran.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak saat membaca sebuah laporan dan beralihm embaca sebuah pesan dari ponsel yang bukan miliknya.

Wajahnya menggeram siap meledak kapan saja, membuat dua orang yang berkelamin jenis berbeda merinding saat merasakan aura menyeramkan.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sesekali mengusap tengkuknya kemudian saling berpandangan.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah, berhenti mengeluarkan aura menyeramkanmu itu!" Seru Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tajam.

"Bagaimana tidak hyung? Namja ini melakukan hal yang keji untuk mendapatkan Sungminku!" Desis Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali _'Sungminku?' _.

"Ya, aku tahu itu! Makanya aku memberitahumu hal ini dan memberikanmu tugas untuk mencari tahu sisanya." Ujar Donghae.

"Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan kalau kau akan mengurusnya? Kenapa sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk mencari tahu sisanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Supaya kau bisa merasakan perjuangan untuk mendapatkan Sungmin!" Jawab Donghae dengan gaya santainya.

Ya, saat ini diruangan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun dan Donghae sedang membicarakan semua kejahatan dari seorang Kim Jungmo.

_BRAK_

"Brengsek sekali Kim Jungmo! Tidak akan kubiarkan Jungmo menang dalam permainan ini." Kyuhyun yakin dengan semua bukti ini dia akan menghentikan perbuatan Jungmo dan membuat Sungmin menjadi miliknya. Tapi..

Kyuhyun kembali membaca pesan Kim Young Min dan mulai memutar otak jeniusnya itu.

"Aku sudah mendatangi rumah pelaku itu tapi aku tidak mendapatkan apapun." Donghae kembali bersuara setelah selesai dari keterkejutannya saat Kyuhyun menggebrak meja kerja Eunhyuk. Sedangkan pemiliknya masih mengatur jantungnya akibat keterkejutannya tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kuharap kau bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum keluarga Kim dan keluargaku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pertunangan Sungmin dan Jungmo ke jenjang pernikahan." Suara Eunhyuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun kalau mereka tidak berdua.

'_Ah, baboya kau Cho Kyuhyun! Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan calon kakak iparmu itu. Dan tadi aku.. aku mengatakan.. argh! Cho Kyuhyun kau BABO!' _

Kyuhyun panik saat dirinya baru menyadari keberadaan Eunhyuk dan saat-saat dirinya mengklaim adik dari yeoja dihadapannya ini sebagai miliknya.

Melihat kepanikan Kyuhyun membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk tertawa.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau tenang saja! Aku sudah tahu kalau kau menyukai adikku." Ujar Eunhyuk disela tawanya.

Kyuhyun membeku, _'Dia sudah tahu? Sudah tahu?'. _Kyuhyun beralih menatap Donghae yang masih tertawa dengan mata tajamnya seolah menanyakan maksud dari kata Eunhyuk tadi. Donghae yang tidak sengaja melihat mata tajam Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya dan berdehem sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Dia sudah tahu kalau kau menyukai Sungmin dan jangan menatapku seperti itu, wajar kalau Eunhyuk mencurigaimu karena setiap hari kau sering berkunjung kerumahnya." Bela Donghae saat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang seperti ingin mengulitinya.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenank kemudian tatapan itu berangsur-angsur sirna dan berubah menjadi cengiran polos.

"Ralat, bukan menyukai tapi mencintai" Koreksi Kyuhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tidak malu lagi mengakui perasaannya didepan Eunhyuk.

Donghae mencibir mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang tersenyum tulus mendengarnya.

Tidak lama suasana ruangan itu kembali menjadi aura menyeramkan. Donghae dan Eunhyuk kembali mengusap yengkuknya, apalagi melihat Kyuhyun yang menyeringai.

'_Kim Jungmo, aku pastikan semua permainanmu akan segera berakhir dan menghentikkan kegilaanmu dengan ikatan yang kau banggakan pada Sungminku!' _Seringai Kyuhyun semakin melebar membuat Eunhyuk yang duduk disebelah Donghae merapatkan dirinya pada namja itu seakan meminta pertolongan.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!"

_Pletak_

Diawali dengan teriakan membahana seorang Lee Donghae dan diakhiri dengan jitakan keras dari namja yang sama membuat Kyuhyun meringis merasakan denyut pada kepalanya.

"YA! HYUNG, APPO!"

Kyuhyun membalas teriakan Donghae sambil mengelus kepalanya sayang. _'Oh, otak jeniusku!' _ratapnya.

Donghae memutar matanya malas dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Terima kasih untuk waktunya Hyukkie! Kami harus kembali ke kantor sekarang." Pamit Donghae yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Eunhyuk.

Donghae menarik Kyuhyun untuk berdiri dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan sang wakil direktur.

Diluar, terdengar teriakan yang dipastikan milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sungmin, namjamu mengerikan!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Hay, aku kembali! Lama ya? Maaf ya, soalnya banyak penghalang. ^^**

**Maaf untuk Kyumin moment yang sedikit karena ini lebih fokus ke Jungmo dulu dan maaf juga untuk Typo yang bertebaran.**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sudah review di chapter kemarin, maaf aku tidak bisa menyebutkan nama-namanya.**

**Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan para readers.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 5.**

**Review lagi, ne!**

**Terima kasih**

**ratu kyuhae**


	5. Chapter 5

**Be My Girl**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**Presented by ratu kyuhae**

**.**

**GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Bash**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

Jungmo mendengus melihat Sungmin yang asik berceloteh, mengabaikannya. Padahal rencananya Jungmo ingin mengajak tunangannya itu untuk jalan-jalan dan makan malam bersama direstoran favoritnya. Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Gagal Total.

Bagaimana tidak gagal! Saat bel kelas telah berakhir Sungmin menghampirinya tapi tidak sendiri, Kim Ryeowook sahabat tunangannya itu mengatakan bahwa dia akan ikut pulang bersama karena namjachingu-nya tidak bisa menjemput. Apalagi saat Sungmin mengatakan kalau sahabatnya itu akan menginap dirumahnya, alhasil Sungmin meminta langsung diantar pulang.

Satu lagi yang membuatnya namja tampan itu kesal, saat akan menaiki mobil Ryeowook meminta Sungmin untuk duduk bersamanya dibelakang kemudi. Alasannya, '_Aku tidak terbiasa duduk sendirian'_.

'_Ck, memangnya aku supir mereka? Argh! Kalau Ryeowook bukan kekasih dari clientku, Kim Jongwoon. Sudah kuturunkan dia ditengah jalan. Menyebalkan!' _Jungmo kembali mendengus membuat salah satu dari dua yeoja tersebut menatapnya dengan ekor matanya, sesekali dia terkekeh kecil. Bukan karena celotehan sahabatnya tapi pada rencananya yang berhasil. Ya, dia Kim Ryeowook.

_**Flashback**_

"Minnie, aku tadi lihat kau diantar lagi sama Kyuhyun dan aku juga melihat saat dia mencium keningmu!"

Baru saja Sungmin duduk dibangkunya saat sebuah suara dari yeoja mungil langsung mengajaknya bicara dengan nada semangat.

"Ne, tadi Kyuhyun mengantarku lagi dan aku juga tadi kaget sekali saat Kyu mencium keningku. Tapi, nanti pulangnya aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya wookie." Sungmin mendesah saat mengingat alasan dirinya tidak bisa dijemput oleh namja tampan itu.

"Waeyo?" Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kemarin malam Jungmo mengirimku pesan kalau dia akan menjemputku pulang kuliah nanti." Jawab Sungmin

Ryeowook ber'oh' ria dan menatap Sungminn iba. Padahal sahabatnya itu baru merasakan suasana hati yang sedang berbunga-bunga, sekarang karena sebuah pesan dari Kim Jungmo membuatnya suasana hatinya kembali menjadi muram.

'_Dasar, Kim Jungmo menyebalkan!' _Batin Ryeowook.

"Minnie, hari ini aku menginap dirumahmu ya?" Ryeowook menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Boleh! Memangnya Junsu ahjumma dan Yoochun ahjussi kemana?" Sudah lama sekali sahabatnya ini tidak menginap lagi dirumahnya bila orang tua Ryeowook tidak ada dirumah.

"Appa ada urusan pekerjaan di beijing dan eomma seperti biasa, menemani appa!" Jawab Ryeowook.

"Yey, pokoknya nanti malam kita habiskan untuk nonton, cerita dan lain-lain sama Hyukkie eonni juga! Wah, kau memilih hari yang tepat, besok kan weekend." Ujar Sungmin semangat membuat Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Ne, karena itu pulangnya aku ikut denganmu dan Jungmo. Soalnya Yesung oppa tidak bisa menjemputku hari ini, bolehkan?" Tanya Ryeowook, berharap sahabatnya ini menjawab 'Boleh'.

"Boleh, tentu saja! Kasian Yesung oppa selalu menjemputmu, mungkin sekarang batas dari kesabarannya." Ujar Sungmin jahil.

"Ya! Enak saja. Yesung oppa melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati!" Seru Ryeowook, pura-pura marah pada sahabatnya ini.

"Ne, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah ya wookie sayang!" Bujuk Sungmin sambil memeluk lengan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk pertanda bahwa dirinya sudah tidak marah lagi – pura-pura lebih tepatnya -. Ryeowook kembali membaca pesan yang dia ketik, setelah cukup Ryeowook langsung memilih kata _'Send'._

|To: Yesungie Oppa |

'Oppa, hari ini aku menginap dirumah Minnie. Jadi oppa tidak perlu menjemputku pulang kuliah nanti. Mianhaeyo oppa, lain kali saja ya kita dinner-nya. Selamat bekerja oppa. Saranghae.'

_**Flashback end**_

Dan sisinilah Ryeowook, duduk dibelakang kemudi dengan Sungmin yang sedang bercerita. Memang orang tuanya tidak ada dirumah. Tapi rencananya, Ryeowook dan sang namjachingu, Yesung. Akan dinner di restoran, tapi saat mendengar cerita sahabatnya yang akan dijemput oleh tunangannya membuatnya harus membatalkan rencana Yesung. Alasannya, karena dia ingin hubungan Kim Jungmo dan Sungmin menjauh. Ryeowook lebih senang bila sahabatnya ini berdekatan dengan namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Selama sebulan ini, Kyuhyun tidak hanya mengantar atau menjemput Sungmin saja. Tapi terkadang mereka pernah pergi berempat, double date. Entah itu ke taman bermain atau makan diluar bersama, bahkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung sudah mulai akrab.

Rencana siapa? Tentu saja awalnya adalah rencana Kyuhyun yang ingin mengenal namjachingunya dan kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Ryeowook yang langsung berencana untuk pergi ke taman hiburan bersama-sama. Mungkin hanya Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang menganggap kepergian bersama mereka itu Double date, tapi mungkin bagi Yesung dan Sungmin itu seperti jalan-jalan biasa saja. Walaupun sering terlihat wajah Sungmin yang bersemu merah saat mereka pergi berempat, berbeda dengan Yesung yang santai-santai saja.

Yesung memang mengenal Jungmo, tapi hanya sebatas rekan kerja dan tunangan Sungmin. bila bertemu saat menunggu pasangan mereka selesai dari jadwal kuliah, Yesung dan Jungmo memang terlihat bersama dan mengobrol, tapi obrolan mereka tidak jauh dari kata 'Bisnis'. Sedangkan dengan Kyuhyun, obrolan mereka terkadang mengundang tawa. Yesung mengakui bahwa dia lebih nyaman dengan Kyuhyun daripada Jungmo, tapi dia juga penasaran dengan kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. tapi dia sadar kalau ini bukan urusannya, hanya saja Yesung tidak bodoh. Dia tahu Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin, terlihat dari matanya yang memandang Sungmin dengan penuh damba dan cinta.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Gomawo Jungmo sudah mengantar kami, hati-hati dijalan!" Sungmin membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil Jungmo.

"Gomawo Jungmo oppa sudah mengijinkan aku untuk ikut! Hati-hati oppa." Ryeowook menyusul Sungmin keluar dari mobil.

Jungmo melongo melihat Sungmin yang melambaikan tangan padanya dan Ryeowook yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu, melihat sahabatnya yang sudah masuk Sungmin langsung menyusulnya memasuki rumah meninggalkan Jungmo yang belum meninggalkan kediaman rumah Lee.

"Aish!" Jungmo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Melihat kembali rumah tunangannya yang sudah ditutup seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak boleh masuk.

Menyalakan mesin mobil dan meninggalkan rumah Sungmin.

Di dalam rumah itu, Ryeowook yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mobil Jungmo menghela nafas lega saat mobil itu meninggalkan rumah sahabatnya.

"Kau sedang apa, wookie?" Tanya Sungmin membuat Ryeowook terlonjak kaget.

"Ani, tidak apa-apa! Minnie, bagaimana kalau kita masak sambil menunggu Hyukkie eonni pulang? Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak masak bersama!" Ujar Ryeowook yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan semangat Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita juga mengundang Yesung oppa dan Kyuhyun oppa?" Usul Ryeowook.

"Kenapa tidak ajak Jungmo saja sekalian tadi?" Sungmin masih ingat bahwa statusnya adalah tunangan Jungmo jadi wajar bukan kalau dia ingin mengajaknya juga?

"Sepertinya dia sibuk, soalnya kudengar dari Yesung oppa perusahaan JK Corp sedang sibuk-sibuknya." Jawab Ryeowook yang memang benar adanya.

"Benarkah? Seharusnya Jungmo tidak perlu sampai menjemputku tadi. lain kali aku akan menolak kalau Jungmo ingin mengantar atau menjemputku." Ujar Sungmin khawatir.

"Ne, aku setuju denganmu!" Ujar Ryeowook semangat.

"Ayo, kita masak!" Seru Ryeowook.

Dan dimulailah acara masak yang diiringi dengan candaan dan tawa dari dua yeoja cantik itu.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Kyu, kau sudah mempersiapkan untuk meeting kita besok kan?" Tanya namja tampan pada namja didepannya yang tidak kalah tampan.

"Ne, aku sudah siapkan bahannya. Kau tenang saja, walaupun aku sedang dipenuhi amarah bukan berarti aku melupakan tugasku!" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendri membuat Donghae memutar mata malas.

"Jadi, kau sudah mempunyai rencana?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang berada dimejanya langsung menghentikkan kegiatannya dan menatap Donghae dengan seringai tajamnya.

"Sudah, dan akan kumulai nanti saat namja brengsek itu sudah tidak memata-mataiku lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Dia masih memata-mataimu?" Donghae membulatkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan.

"Tiga hari yang lalu sudah tidak, menurut bawahanku dia sudah tidak meminta suruhannya untuk mengikutiku. Tapi aku menunggu sampai waktu yang aman, mungkin lusa aku akan memulai semuanya." Jawab Kyuhyun yangg sudah kembali pada berkas-berkasnya.

"Memang apa rencanamu?" Tanya Donghae –lagi-, membuat Kyuhyun lebih bersabar menghadapi namja ikan ini.

"Kau mau tahu?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik yang dijawab dengan anggukan Donghae.

Donghae memajukan badanya mendekati Kyuhyun saat namja itu menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Ra.. ha.. si.. a.." Bisik Kyuhyun.

Melihat sahabatnya yang terdiam mencerna ucapannya barusan membuat tawanya pecah.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun." Seru Donghae saat sagar dari terdiamnya.

_Drrt drrt drrt_

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan tersenyum melihat nama penelepon. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun _menggeser_ simbol telepon berwarna _hijau_ di _layar ponselnya dan menempelkannya ke telinga._

_'__Yeoboseoyo'_

"Ne, Minnie. Ada apa? Kau sudah berada dirumah?" Donghae mendongak saat Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama 'Minnie'.

"Sungmin?" Bisik Donghae hampir tidak ada suara. Kyuhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

_'__Ne, aku sudah dirumah. Apa kau sibuk?'_

"Ani, aku tidak sibuk! Bahkan sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Waeyo?"

_'__Benarkah? Kebetulan aku dan Wookie memasak banyak untuk makan malam nanti. Kau bisa datang?'__ Kyuhyun tersenyum, bukankah ini awal yang sangat bagus._

"Makan malam dirumahmu? Aku bisa, kemungkinan aku akan datang kesana satu jam lagi. Oh ya, bolehkan aku mengajak temanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik namja dihadapannya yang juga menatapnya.

_'__Tentu! Baiklah aku tunggu dirumah. __Hati-hati!'_

PIP

"Apa maksudmu tadi? Kau mengajakku ke rumah Sungmin?" Donghae langsung menanyakannya saat Kyuhyun sudah menyimpan ponselnya dan mulai untuk beres-beres.

"Ne, kau ikutlah! Ini kesempatan bagus untukmu supaya bisa dekat dengan Eunhyuk noona." Ujar Kyuhyun santai sedangkan Donghae membulatkan matanya.

"Ck, aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Eunhyuk noona!" Jelas Kyuhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya bersiap untuk ke rumah yeojanya, Sungmin.

"Ya! Kyu, tunggu aku." Seru Donghae

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

_Cklek_

"Aku pulang!" Teriak yeoja ber-gummy smile.

"Eonni, selamat datang!" Sungmin dan Ryeowook berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk dan memeluk yeoja itu erat.

"Omo! Ya ampun, kalian ini." Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat dua dongsaengnya yang sudah melepas pelukannya.

"Wookie, sudah lama sekali kau tidak main kesini!" Eunhyuk mengacak rambut Ryeowook pelan.

"Ne, eonni. Malam ini aku menginap dirumah, bolehkan?"

"Tentu saja! Apalagi besok weekend kita bisa bersenang-senang malam nanti."

"Lebih baik sekarang eonni mandi, karena kita sudah memasak untuk makan malam kita nanti." Ujar Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam.

"Dan juga dandanlah yang cantik eonni karena kita tidak hanya makan bertiga." Lanjut Sungmin, Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Memangnya akan ada siapa lagi?"

"Yesung oppa, Kyuhyun dan katanya Kyuhyun akan membawa temannya." Jawab Sungmin. _'Pasti Donghae!' _batin Eunhyuk.

"Ne, eonni kekamar dulu!" Eunhyuk pun berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Kita juga harus bersiap-siap minnie, kajja!" Ryeowook menarik tangan Sungmin menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap sebelum para namja datang.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

_Ting tong_

"Wah, kira-kira yang datang siapa ya?" Tebak Ryeowook yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin karena melihat semangat dari yeoja mungil itu.

"Permisi, didepan ada tamu bernama Kim Yesung!" Justru pertanyaan Ryeowook dijawab oleh salah satu maid yang membukakan pintu rumah.

"Kalau begitu aku temui dia dulu!" Ryeowook berjalan menuju ruang tamu, tidak lama muncullah Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"Yesung oppa!" Seru kakak beradik yang langsung memeluk namja bermata sipit itu.

"Aigoo! HyukMin, sudah lama tidak memelukku seperti ini." Yesung memang memanggilnya dengan HyukMin, lebih cepat dan praktis!

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan merekapun duduk disofa.

"Oppa, apa kabar? Oppa makin tampan saja." Goda Eunhyuk membuat Yesung tertawa dan mengacak rambut Eunhyuk.

"Oppa baik. Kau sendiri, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu! Kau juga semakin cantik, Hyukkie." Semenjak Yesung dan Eunhyuk mulai bekerja di perusahaan membuat mereka jarang bertemu karena kesibukkan masing-masing.

"Aku juga baik, Oppa."

Lama mereka berbincang, sampai suara bel rumah kembali berbunyi.

"Itu pasti mereka!" Seru Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin membuat Yesung terkekeh.

"Permisi, ada tamu bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Donghae!" Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berjalan meninggalkan pasangan Ryeowook dan Yesung menuju ruang tamu.

Tidak lama, Eunhyuk menggandeng lengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Karena sudah datang semua. Ayo, kita ke ruang makan!" Ajak Eunhyuk.

Merekapun berjalan menuju ruang makan dan dimulailah acara makan-makan mereka, terkadang terdengar suara tawa dari ruang makan tersebut.

"Wah, makanannya enak sekali! Terima kasih sudah mengundang kami untuk makan malam disini." Donghae membuka suara saat mereka sudah berkumpul kembali diruang keluarga.

"Ne, sama-sama. Untunglah kalau kalian suka dengan masakan kami!" Sungmin membalas perkataan Donghae dengan senyum tulusnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat senyum Sungmin tidak kuasa untuk tersenyum, mereka pun kembali mengobrol.

_Drrt drrt_

Ponsel Sungmin berdering membuat pemilik dari ponsel itu meraihnya, Sungmin menegang melihat ID caller yang menghubunginya. Kyuhyun yang berada disebelah Sungmin menyadarinya dan melihat ponsel Sungmin, Kyuhyun berdecak kecil. _Pengganggu'._

"Semuanya kami permisi dulu sebentar!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin agar bangun dari duduknya, Kyuhyun pun membawa Sungmin ke taman belakang rumah keluarga setelah mendapat anggukan dari semua orang.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Angkatlah, aku tahu kau tidak nyaman kalau mengangkat telepon itu didalam tadi." Ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk dan mengangkat telepon itu.

_Yeoboseyo'_

"Ne, ada apa Jungmo-ya?" Tanya Sungmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun. Ya, Kim Jungmo yang menghubunginya.

'_Apa kau sudah tidur?'_

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun lagi, bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Jujur saja!" Bisik Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin melebarkan matanya.

"Gwaenchanha, ada aku!" Bisik Kyuhyun lagi membuat Sungmin merasa terlindungi dan dengan menguatkan hatinya untuk berbicara jujur pada Jungmo.

"Aniyo, aku belum tidur. Kebetulan dirumah ada Yesung oppa dan Kyuhyun bersama teman juga." Jawab Sungmin mantap.

'_Mwo? Untuk apa Cho Kyuhyun kerumahmu?" _

Sungmin sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya saat mendengar Suara Jungmo yang meninggi. Lagi menatap Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala namja tampan itu.

"Makan malam, tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu tapi kudengar perusahaanmu sedang sibuk-sibuknya." Jawab Sungmin sedikit takut mendengar suara tinggi Jungmo tadi.

'_Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku dulu?' _

"Mianhae, karena aku tidak ingin mengganggumu!"

'_Lalu kau mengundang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu? Kudengar dia juga sibuk dengan kerjasama Cho Corp dan Lee Corp.'_

"Mianhaeyo." Rasanya Sungmin ingin menangis mendengar Jungmo yang marah padanya. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya langsung merebut ponsel itu dan berjalan menjauh dari Sungmin, merasa aman Kyuhyun menempelkan ponsel Sungmin ke telinganya.

"Hai, Jungmo-ssi!" Sapa Kyuhyun dengan seringai khasnya.

'_Brengsek kau Cho Kyuhyun! Berani-beraninya kau masih mendekati Sungminku!'_

"Kau dengar tadi, dia lebih memilihku untuk makan malam bersama!" Kyuhyun terkekeh, yakin lawan bicaranya ini sedang menggeram.

'_Jauhi Sungmin, sebelum aku berbuat sesuatu dan membuatmu menyesal telah berurusan dengan Kim Jungmo.'_

"Aku takut sekali! Haha~" Tawa Kyuhyun sedikit keras sambil melirik Sungmin yang menatapnya bingung.

"Tapi sayang sekali, aku sama sekali tidak taku padamu Kim Jungmo!" Lanjut Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat mematikan sambungan telepon. _'Sungmin milikku! __Tidak akan kubiarkan kau memiliki Sungmin dengan rencana kotormu itu. Kau yang akan menyesal telah berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun!' _batin Kyuhyun dengan seringai tajamnya. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang menatapnya bingung dan Kyuhyun menghiraukan tatapan penasaran itu.

"Ayo, kita masuk lagi kedalam disini cuacanya sudah mulai dingin. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit!" Dengan beraninya Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin dan merangkul bahu Sungmin membawanya kedalam. Sungmin hanya menunduk selama berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. _'Ya ampun aku malu sekali! Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak ciumannya?' _Batin Sungmin antara senang dan bingung.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"ARGH, BRENGSEK!" Teriak seorang namja, Kim Jungmo.

"Brengsek kau CHO KYUHYUN!" Lagi teriakan itu terdengar.

Jungmo marah karena kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi, sebelumnya kata Jungmo barusan tadi hanya untuk menggertak saja agar namja itu menjauhinya.

Setelah dia tahu kedudukan Cho Kyuhyun, nyalinya sedikit menciut. Siapa sangka namja itu justru lebih tinggi kedudukannya daripada dirinya, bila ada yang mengusiknya maka bersiaplah untuk hancur!

Jangan remehkan Cho Kyuhyun, namja itu tidak akan segan-segan membuat musuhnya itu hancur dalam sekejap mata bahkan tanpa memberi musuhnya bernafas walau hanya sebentar saja.

Dan itu membuat nyali seorang Kim Jungmo menciut seketika, apalagi dengan penggelapan dana yang diperbuatnya pasti dapat memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk menghancurkannya. Tapi dia tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau merebut Sungminku, Sungmin milikku dan selamanya adalah milikku!" Desis Jungmo.

Ya, dia akan mempertahankan Sungmin apapun caranya.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Kita akan kembali besok!" Ujar namja itu sambil memeluk yeojanya mesra.

"Jinjjayo? Terima kasih sayang. Kau selalu tahu apa yang aku inginkan." Yeoja iru membalas pelukan sang namja dengan senyum merekahnya.

"Ya, apapun untukmu."

"Aku tidak sabar untuk kembali. Kapan kita berangkat?"

"Besok pagi jam 10!"

"Kalau begitu kita tidur sekarang!" Yeoja itu menarik tangan sang namja dan membaringkannya diranjang, bersiap tidur.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Annyeong, aku kembali! Cepet ga? Hehehe**

**Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf nih, untuk chapter 6 aku akan lama untuk updatenya soalnya aku dah mau UTS dan ada tugas juga. Jadi maaf kalau aku agak lama untuk bikin chapter 6.**

**Maaf untuk typo di chapter 5 ini, maaf juga kalau kurang memuaskan.**

**Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, favorite dan follow. ****Maaf ga bisa aku sebutin satu-satu. #kebanyakan 'maaf' ya? Hehehe.**

**Review lagi, ne!**

**Terima kasih**

**ratu kyuhae**


	6. Chapter 6

**Be My Girl**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**Presented by ratu kyuhae**

**.**

**GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Bash**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

"MWOYA?" Teriak yeoja berbadan mungil, Kim Ryeowook.

"Aish, jangan berteriak wookie. Kalau telinga kami tuli bagaimana?" Ujar Sungmin sambil mengusap kedua telinganya yang juga dilakukan Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku? Kalau Hyukkie eonni tidak bicara soal 'itu' aku pasti tidak akan tahu sampai kapanpun." Dumel Ryeowook sambil menatap sebal pada sahabatnya.

"Itu karena.. karena aku malu!" Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya setelah selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang melihat tingkah Sungmin hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya.

"Kenapa harus malu?" Tanya Eunhyuk mulai bersuara.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menceritakannya saat sedang didalam kelas. Dan lagi reaksinya tadi, aku yakin dia akan seperti itu saat aku menceritakannya dikelas dan akan menarik perhatian banyak orang." Jawab Sungmin panjang lebar membuat Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya dan Eunhyuk yang tertawa membenarkan perkataan adiknya itu.

_**Flashback**_

"Sudah terlalu malam, kalau begitu kami pamit pulang!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melihat jam tangan dan diangguki oleh Donghae.

"Aku juga, kita keluar bersama." Ajak Yesung sambil berdiri dari duduknya diikuti dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Kami antar sampai depan." Eunhyuk berdiri diikuti dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang sedikit sedih harus berpisah dengan para namja.

Merekapun berjalan sampai pintu depan. Tanpa mereka sadari selama perjalanan menuju pintu Kyuhyun terus menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Terima kasih atas jamuan makan malamnya. Kami pulang, selamat malam!" Ujar Yesung mewakilkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Merekapun berjalan menuju mobil masing-masing tidak lama para namja meninggalkan kediaman rumah Lee yang sebelumnya melambaikan tangan mereka pada para yeoja dan langsung dibalas oleh para yeoja.

"Ayo masuk, kita langsung ke kamar eonni saja ya." Ujar Eunhyuk pada dua dongsaengnya itu.

"Ne eonni!" Jawab Sungmin dan Ryeowook semangat.

Merekapun berjalan menuju kamar Eunhyuk dan langsung membaringkan badan mereka diranjang.

"Minnie, apa yang kalian lakukan tadi saat Kyuhyun membawamu ke taman belakang?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Sungmin termenung, bingung harus menjawab apa! Apa harus menceritakan tentang Jungmo yang meneleponnya atau menceritakan tentang Kyuhyun yang kembali menciumnya.

Ryeowook yang melihat wajah memerah Sungmin beralih menatap Eunhyuk yang dibalas dengan tatapan _'Kenapa menatapku?'_

"Apa eonni tidak khawatir melihat kedekatan Kyuhyun oppa dan Minnie?" Tanya Ryeowook saat mengetahui arti tatapan Eunhyuk.

"Ah, tanpa aku lihatpun mereka sudah melakukan yang lebih." Jawab Eunhyuk tenang sambil bangun dari tidurnya dan menyender pada kepala ranjang.

"Melakukan apa eonni?" Desak Ryeowook sambil merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan raut serius membuat Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan.

"Mereka pernah berciuman saat di Lotte World tepatnya bianglala." Jawaban Eunhyuk membuat kedua mata Ryeowook membulat dan..

"MWOYA?"

_**Flashback end**_

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Kyuhyun sudah rapi dengan setelan jasnya. Namja tampan itu akan bersiap mengantar Sungmin ke kampusnya terlebih dahulu baru menuju kantornya, tidak peduli dengan Jungmo yang mungkin saja menjemputnya.

Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak langsung saja menyatakan cintanya? Tentu saja karena Sungmin pasti akan menggantungkan cintanya atau bahkan menolak cintanya karena memikirkan keluarganya yang bisa saja membuat mereka jatuh bila berpisah dengan Jungmo. Cara licik yang menjijikan –menurut Kyuhyun-.

Kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar mansionnya. Hampir mencapai pintu apabila suara maid-nya yang memanggilnya membuatnya memberhentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap maid-nya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Ada pesan dari Nyonya besar untuk tuan muda, beliau meminta anda nanti siang menjemput Tuan dan Nyonya besar di bandara." Jawab maid.

"Mereka pulang hari ini? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dari kemarin?" Gumam Kyuhyun yang bisa didengar oleh maid-nya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh kembali bekerja." Perintah Kyuhyun yang langsung dipatuhi oleh maid-nya.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan keluar mansion menuju mobilnya dan memasuki mobilnya itu.

"Ck, Cinderella itu baru menyadari kalau dia mempunyai putra tampan yang ditinggalkan sendirian demi sang pangeran." Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Yakin kalau Sungmin akan menolak ajakannya untuk mengantarnya ke kampus bila ada Jungmo. Maka, Kyuhyun menjemputnya lebih cepat dari biasanya dengan beralasan 'ingin sarapan diluar'.

Sungmin mengiyakan ajakan Kyuhyun, sempat mengajak Ryeowook yang masih menginap dirumahnya tapi langsung ditolak karena Yesung akan menjemputnya. Jadilah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sarapan di café dekat kampus Sungmin.

"Apa tidak merepotkan kau selalu mengantarku kuliah? Katanya kau sedang sibuk dengan bisnismu." Tanya Sungmin sambil memakan sandwich.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku justru senang bisa selalu berdekatan denganmu!" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya membuat Sungmin merona.

"Kyu, ini masih pagi. Jangan menggodaku terus!" Rajuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, kau memanggil Jungmo tanpa sebutan 'oppa' ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Jungmo yang memintanya." Jawab Sungmin tidak menyadari seringai Kyuhyun.

"Jungmo memintamu tidak memanggilnya 'oppa' tetapi aku hanya mengatakan 'panggil aku Kyu saja atau Kyu oppa juga boleh!' dan kau langsung memanggilku 'Kyu'." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menaik turun kedua alisnya, menggoda. Membuat wajah Sungmin memerah.

Sungmin diam-diam membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun, dia langsung memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'Kyu' sedangkan Jungmo, justru namja itu yang meminta karena saat pertama bertemu dirinya memang memanggil Jungmo dengan sebutan 'oppa'.

Melihat Sungmin yang melamun Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan dan kembali pada senyum manisnya saat Sungmin sadar dari lamunannya dan menatapnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi, kita jalani saja dulu seperti ini sekarang. Makanlah!" Ucap Kyuhyun.

Merekapun kembali memakan sarapannya dengan candaan ringan.

Dibelakangnya, tepatnya belakang kursi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ada seorang namja yang sedari mengepalkan tangannya diatas mejanya. Berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar cafe.

Dan saat namja itu keluar Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat punggung yang dia kenal, Kim Jungmo. Kyuhyun tahu kalau Jungmo sedari tadi berada dibelakangnya dan dia memang sengaja menanyakan perihal itu. Tepat, dirinya kembali membuat amarah Jungmo naik dan itu membuat Kyuhyun senang bukan main. Bukankah ini berarti Sungmin memang lebih nyaman berada didekatnya daripada dengan tunangannya itu.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

'_Jungmo memintamu tidak memanggilnya 'oppa' tetapi aku hanya mengatakan 'panggil aku Kyu saja atau Kyu oppa juga boleh!' dan kau langsung memanggilku 'Kyu''_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di pikiran Jungmo bahkan saat dirinya sudah sampai kantor.

"Brengsek, kau membuatku mati kutu!"

Jungmo akui kalau itu benar adanya, dia meminta pada Sungmin saat dia memanggilnya 'oppa'

'_Jangan menyebutku dengan sebutan "oppa" panggil saja "Jungmo-ya", ne!'_

'_Ne, Jungmo-ya.'_

'_Biasakan ya, biar tidak kaku lagi.'_

Jungmo yang sedang memejamkan matanya mengingat kejadian saat dirinya meminta Sungmin memanggilnya tanpa sebutan 'oppa' kembali membuka matanya dan menatap figura foto Sungmin di meja kerjanya dengan tatapan sendu. _'Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu!'_ batin Jungmo.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah. Masa depan Lee Corp ada ditanganku dengan ini Sungmin akan terus terikat denganku." Jungmo menyeringai

Ya, sudah sampai sejauh ini Jungmo melangkah untuk mendapatkan Sungmin. Dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Tapi Jungmo melupakan satu fakta, kekuasaan Kyuhyun lebih hebat daripada kekuasaan Jungmo. Hanya dengan satu kali perintah maka tercapailah perintahnya itu.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Kyuhyun~ie" Seru yeoja paruh baya, Kim Heechul. Sambil berlari menuju sang putra dan langsung memeluknya erat. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan ibunya dan menatap ayahnya dengan senyum lebarnya.

Melepas pelukan sang ibu Kyuhyun beralih memeluk ayahnya sebentar.

"Baru sadar kalau kalian mempunyai putra tampan yang ditinggalkan disini sendirian, eoh?" Rajuk Kyuhyun membuat Heechul dan Hangeng terkekeh.

"Maafkan eomma sayang, tapi appa-mu tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari eomma-mu yang cantik ini. Jadi eomma harus menemaninya supaya appa-mu tidak kesepian." Ucap Heechul sambil melirik suaminya yang memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Untungnya anakku ini jenius jadi bisa tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang tidak!" Balas Hangeng dan menghindari tatapan membunuh dari istri tercintanya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat orang tuanya yang makin 'romantis'

"Kita pulang eomma, appa. Kebetulan dirumah sudah disiapkan makan siang." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil mengambil koper eomma-nya.

"Kau tidak ke kantor lagi kan?" Tanya Heechul dengan mata yang penuh harap, berharap bisa makan siang bersama-sama dan saling melepas rindu dengan perbincangan ringan setelah makan nanti.

"Tentu saja,apapun untuk eomma-ku tersayang!" Jawab Kyuhyun membuat Heechul memekik senang.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang!" Seru memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan namja paruh baya yang menatapnya tidak percaya. _'Aku ditinggalkan' _Ratap Hangeng dan berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Kyu, kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada eomma dan appa?" Tanya Heechul sambil menatap putranya yang sedang makan dengan lahap.

Ya, keluarga Cho sudah berada dimansion dan langsung menuju meja makan.

"Nanti eomma, kalau masalahnya sudah beres." Jawab Kyuhyun membuat Heechul dan Hangeng mengernyit bingung dengan jawaban putranya itu.

"Masalah apa?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Tidak sekarang aku akan menceritakannya, nanti kalau waktunya sudah pas dan tepat." Kyuhyun kembali makan menghiraukan tatapan bingung orang tuanya.

Heechul dan Hangeng mengangkat bahunya dan kembali makan dengan tenang.

'_Kalau aku cerita tentang status Sungmin yang sudah bertunangan, pasti cinderella akan murka' _Batin Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Hai, aku kembali….**

**Niatnya pengen update pas ulang tahun aku kemarin #11 Desember**

**Tapi karena terjadi masalah aku tidak jadi update malah jadi update di tengah tanggal ultahku sama yang.. ehem.. ga perlu aku sebutin**** ka****li ya.. hehehehhe**

**Yang penting aku tetap menjadi JOYer dan tetap mendukung Sungmin oppa****.****. dan tetap menyukai Kyuhyun oppa****! Hehehehhe**

**Aku berterima kasih sama Guest yang sudah memperingatkan aku tentang kosa kata, penulisan dan tambahan-tambahan lainnya. Semoga ini tidak mengecawakan ya..**

**Maaf kurang panjang soalnya baru dapat ide segini dan untuk typo yang bertebaran harap maklumi aku yaaa.**

**Terima kasih yang sudah review di chap kemarin. ****#bungkuk2**

**Review lagi, ne!**

**Terima kasih**

**ratu kyuhae**


	7. Chapter 7

**Be My Girl**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**Presented by ratu kyuhae**

**.**

**GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Bash**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu Lee Donghae?" Tanya yeoja paruh baya pada namja tampan didepannya dengan nada dingin membuat namja itu, Lee Donghae. Gugup dan menunduk.

"Ahjumma, kenapa bertanya padaku?" Tanya balik Donghae pada ibu dari direktur perusahannya, Cho Heechul.

"Ck, dia tidak memberitahuku. Jadi katakan, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang percintaan Kyuhyun?" Desak Heechul sambil menatap tajam Donghae.

Donghae mendesah. Sebelum bertemu dengan Heechul di café, Donghae sudah mendapatkan firasat yang tidak enak. Ternyata firasatnya benar, Heechul ingin informasi tentang asmara Kyuhyun. _'Kalau aku mengatakan tentang hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bagaimana ya? Tapi katanya Kyuhyun tidak memberitahu ahjumma, berarti aku tidak boleh membocorkannya. Tapi kalau aku tidak bilang, Cinderella ini pasti akan mengamuk.' _Batin Donghae.

Melihat Donghae yang diam bahkan melamun membuat Heechul bosan dan berdecak.

"Hae-yah, beritahu ahjumma!" Berbanding terbalik dengan nada suara yang awal, kini Heechul bertanya dengan nada manja tapi tetap menuntut. Donghae kembali sadar dalam pemikirannya barusan dan menatap Heechul.

'_Sepertinya harus diceritakan, mianhae Kyu. Karena aku yakin kalau aku tidak mengatakannya Cinderella pasti tidak akan melepaskanku begitu saja.'_ Putus Donghae dalam hati.

"Baiklah ahjumma, aku akan menceritakannya. Tapi dengan syarat ahjumma harus tetap mendukung Kyuhyun." Jelas Donghae.

Heechul mengangguk semangat pertanda setuju. Donghae menghela nafas bersiap untuk menceritakan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan sebagian dari skripsimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menatap yeoja yang duduk disamping kemudi.

"Belum, masih ada yang harus diperbaiki dulu baru aku akan melanjutkannya." Jawab Sungmin lemas.

"Hey, kenapa kau lemas begini? Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hanya sedikit pusing, tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin karena kelelahan." Jawab Sungmin cepat saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang khawatir.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, nanti kalau sudah sampai rumahmu aku bangunkan." Saran Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, merubah posisi duduknya agar nyaman dan memejamkan matanya.

'_Aku tidak ingin skripsiku selesai, aku tidak ingin lulus tahun ini. Kyu, aku tidak ingin jauh darimu, aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Jungmo. Aku menyukaimu, Kyu!' _Batin Sungmin dan tanpa bisa dicegah setetes bening meluncur kebawah.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat tidak sengaja dirinya melihat Sungmin menitikkan air mata dalam keadaan menutup mata. Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya dan mematikan mesin mobil, Kyuhyun melepas seat belt-nya kemudian memajukan badannya mendekati Sungmin dan mengusap pipi Sungmin yang basah.

Merasa terusik Sungmin membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Lama mereka terdiam membuat Kyuhyun memberanikan diri kembali mencium bibir Sungmin.

_Chu~_

Sungmin memejamkan kembali matanya merasakan sentuhan lembut dibibirnya. Kyuhyun melumat kecil dan Sungmin pun membalasnya. Merasakan Sungmin yang mulai membalas lumatannya, Kyuhyun pun menambah lumatannya sedikit kasar. Kyuhyun pun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin membiarkan _lidah_ Kyuhyun _membelit lidahnya_ lembut dan sedikit demi sedikit Sungmin membalas yang membuat Kyuhyun senang.

Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan saat merasakan pasokan udara yang mulai menipis. Mengerti dengan maksud Sungmin, Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan menatap mata Sungmin dengan penuh cinta.

"Lanjutkan skripsimu jangan pedulikan yang lain, kau harus focus pada kuliahmu. Aku tahu apa yang menganggumu selama ini, tapi kau jangan khawatir. Karena aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya!" Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung tapi dia menganggukkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya dan kembali memasang seat belt-nya dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. Mobil pun kembali berjalan menuju kediaman rumah Lee.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

'_Kyuhyun menyukai seorang yeoja, tapi sayangnya yeoja itu sudah bertunangan. Tapi Kyuhyun yakin kalau yeoja itu dijodohkan dan itu memang benar ahjumma, yeoja itu dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya karena saat itu perusahaannya sedang mengalami kerugian besar dan saat itu ada yang ingin menolong perusahaannya dengan syarat yeoja yang Kyuhyun sukai harus menikahnya. Awalnya keluarga itu menolak tapi karena situasi perusahaannya maka orang tuanya meminta untuk bertunangan terlebih dahulu dan untungnya namja itu menerima permintaan dari orang tuanya.'_

'_Kyuhyun bilang katanya dia sedang menyelesaikan masalah, masalah apa?'_

'_Masalah penggelapan dana yang dilakukan oleh pegawai perusahaan keluarga dari yeoja itu dan ternyata yang menyuruh pegawai itu adalah orang yang menolong keluarga itu sekaligus tunangan dari yeoja yang Kyuhyun sukai.'_

'_Ya tuhan! Kasian sekali. Apa nama perusahaan itu? Dan siapa nama yeoja itu?'_

'_...'_

'_Ayolah, katakan saja!'_

'_Perusahaan itu bernama Lee Corp dan yeoja itu bernama Lee Sungmin, dan kami juga sedang melakukan kerja sama untuk proyek baru kami.'_

'_LEE CORP?'_

Heechul memijit pelipisnya saat merasakan pusing yang menderanya, percakapannya dengan Donghae setengah jam yang lalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Heechul langsung keluar dari mobil saat sudah sampai di mansion-nya, berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Chullie-yah!" Panggil seorang namja paruh baya.

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar namanya disebut, menolehkan kepalanya dan nampaklah suaminya yang sedang tersenyum dengan baju santainya pertanda bahwa suaminya itu sudah kembali dari kantor.

"Hannie~" Heechul mendekati Hangeng dan memeluknya erat, Hangeng bingung dengan tingkah sang istri. Memang Heechul sering memeluknya tapi dengan wajah yang berbinar, tapi sekarang sang istri memeluknya dengan wajah sedih.

"Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Hangeng lembut dan membawa sang istri menuju sofa ruang tengah.

"Kau masih ingat dengan pemilik Lee Corp?" Tanya Heechul sambil menatap wajah tampan suaminya.

"Ya, aku ingat. Dia sahabatku saat masih kuliah dulu, Kangin. Kau juga tahu hal itu kan? Bahkan istriya, Jungsoo juga sahabatmu. Waeyo?"

Melihat wajah Hangeng yang penasaran, Heechul mulai bersiap untuk bercerita.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

'_Semoga aku benar menceritakannya pada Cinderella' _Batin Donghae mengacuhkan yeoja yang baru saja meletakkan gelas berisi teh hangat dan duduk disebelah namja itu.

"Hae-yah." Panggil Eunhyuk sambil menepuk pundak Donghae pelan. Sadar dari lamunanya, Donghae langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Eunhyuk yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tadi eomma Kyuhyun meminta bertemu denganku dan menanyakan tentang Kyuhyun yang sedang jatuh cinta." Jawab dengan kekehan kecilnya.

"Lalu kau menceritakannya?" Donghae mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Cerita tentang Sungmin dan statusnya?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi dan dijawab lagi dengan anggukkan kepala Donghae.

"Yup, Semuanya. Tapi ada yang aneh!" Donghae memasang wajah berfikir.

"Apanya yang aneh?" Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Saat aku mengatakan nama perusahaanmu, eomma Kyuhyun langsung menjerit 'Lee Corp'. sepertinya eomma Kyuhyun tahu sesuatu." Ucap Donghae kembali berpikir.

Eunhyuk mengendikkan bahunya pertanda diapun tak tahu, tingkah Eunhyuk barusan tanpa sadar membuat Donghae gemas. Ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipinya tapi dia tahan sedari tadi, Donghae pun meminum teh-nya mengalihkan kegiatan menatap Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana dengan penyelidikkan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Eunhyuk memulai perbincangan.

"Entahlah, aku belum menanyakannya." Jawab Donghae jujur membuat Eunhyuk Menghela nafas.

"Sabarlah, aku yakin Kyuhyun bisa melakukannya." Ujar Donghae memberi semangat saat melihat Eunhyuk yang berubah menjadi lesu.

"Tapi Hae, sekarang Minnie sedang melakukan skripsi. Dan kau tahu Hae, Minnie sama sekali tidak bersemangat malah terkesan memperlambat untuk skripsinya." Jelas Eunhyuk membuat Donghae termenung.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu Kyuhyun perihal ini agar Kyuhyun mempercepat untuk penyelidikkannya. Lagipula ini sudah dua minggu setelah makan malam dirumahmu waktu itu, kau harus tetap mendukung Sungmin untuk skripsinya jangan sampai dia terlambat untuk sidang. kalau begitu aku harus pergi!" Ujar Donghae sambil beranjak dari duduknya diikuti dengan Eunhyuk.

"Hati-hati." Ucap Eunhyuk.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Sesampainya dikantor, tanpa basa-basi Donghae langsung menuju ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan penyelidikkanmu? Kudengan Sungmin sedang melakukan skripsinya." Donghae menatap Kyuhyun serius dan dibalas dengan serius Kyuhyun pula.

"Sudah, hanya saja sebelum aku membongkar kebusukan Jungmo. Aku ingin menghancurkannya terlebih dahulu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan seringai tajamnya.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun bingung, _'Hah~ kepalaku pusing!' _ratap Donghae dalam hati.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Donghae berharap Kyuhyun akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Nanti kau akan tahu, sudah sana pergi. Kembali ke tempatmu!" Usir Kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun kesal karena harapannya hanya tinggal harapan. Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dikursinya.

_Pletak_

Kyuhyun meringis memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Donghae.

"YA! Hyung, kenapa menjitakku? Appoyo~" Seru Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Hari ini aku kesal dan kepalaku mulai pecah dengan semua tanda tanya yang ada pada keluarga Cho. Aku pergi!" Curhat Donghae kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sang direktur.

_BRAK _

Kembali Donghae membanting pintu ruang Kyuhyun. Sedangkan sang direktur, masih bingung dengan tingkah Donghae barusan. Masih dengan mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Lumayan keras juga jitakkan ikan itu, ck!" Gumam Kyuhyun.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Brengsek!" Umpat Hangeng setelah mendengar cerita Heechul tentang keluarga sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana ini, Hannie? Kita harus menolong Teukkie eonni" Heechul menatap suaminya sendu.

"Kita memang harus menolongnya, sayang!" Ujar Hangeng sambil mengusap punggung Heechul.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Heechul.

"Aku akan membicarakan hal ini pada Kyuhyun dulu, baru setelah itu kita pikirkan caranya." Jawab Hangeng. Ya, saat ini Hangeng membutuhkan anaknya. Karena kerja sama antara ayah dan anak pasti dapat membantu keluarga Kangin.

"Ne, kau benar. Semoga Kyunnie sudah mendapatkan bukti kejahatan dari namja brengsek itu." Ujar Heechul membetulkan ucapan suaminya tadi.

"Tapi, apa kau tahu nama perusahaan dari namja yang menjadi tunangan Lee Sungmin itu?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Aniyo, aku lupa!" Seru Heechul.

"Ya sudah, nanti kita tanya Kyuhyun saja." Ujar Hangeng yang dijawab dengan anggukkan Heechul.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Saya kembali~!**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya dichap ini. **

**Kalau ada typo, maaf dan harap maklumi saya!**

**Untuk yang galau, cepet2 move on ya.. jangan sedih terus, harus tetap semangat! Fighting.**

**Sepertinya ff ini tidak akan panjang, soalnya kyu dan appa akan bekerja sama yang pasti akan membuat ff ini cepat selesai! Hehehe**

**Terima kasih yang sudah review di chap kemarin, semoga kalian tidak bosan ya dengan ff abal ini.. hehehe**

**Review lagi, ne!**

**Terima kasih**

**ratu kyuhae**


	8. Chapter 8

**Be My Girl**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**Presented by ratu kyuhae**

**.**

**GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Bash**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

Ruang makan di kediaman Cho begitu hening, hanya terdengar suara dentingan antara piring dengan sendok dan garpu. Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun Heechul menatap sang suami, Hangeng yang mengerti maksud tatapan sang istri mulai berdehem pelan memecahkan keheningan di ruang makan itu.

"Kyu, setelah ini appa ingin berbicara berdua denganmu, bisa?" Tanya Hangeng membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit dahinya bingung.

"Ne, appa." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Kalau begitu nanti kita bicara ruang kerja." Ujar Hangeng dan dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala Kyuhyun.

Makan malam pun kembali dilanjutkan.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Appa ingin bicara apa denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat sudah duduk nyaman disofa panjang di ruangan kerja tersebut.

Hangeng kembali berdehem pelan dan mencoba untuk rileks sebelum bicara pada anak tunggalnya itu.

"Begini, appa dengar kau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Lee Corp. bagaimana perkembangannya?" Tanya Hangeng

"Baik appa, tidak ada masalah. Semuanya lancar, memangnya ada apa appa?" Tanya Kyuhyun was – was.

"Pemilik dari Lee Corp, Lee Kangin. Adalah sahabat appa." Jawab Hangeng sambil tersenyum mengingat bagaimana persahabatan mereka dulu.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kaget dan dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala Hangeng.

"Dan appa juga tahu kalau perusahaan Kangin pernah terlibat masalah penggelapan dana. Kudengar kau sedang menyelidiki itu, benar bukan?" Hangeng mulai menatap anaknya serius.

"Ne, karena pegawai yang melakukan tindakan itu ternyata suruhan dari pemilik perusahaan lain yang ternyata membantu keluarga Lee." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau sudah menyelesaikannya?" Tanya Hangeng lagi.

"Sudah appa, tapi sebelum dia merasakan jeruji besi aku ingin dia merasakan kehancuran terlebih dahulu." Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai mengingat rencana yang akan menjatuhkan perusahaan Jungmo itu.

"Sepertinya appa tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti!" Ujar Hangeng membuat kesadaran Kyuhyun kembali dan menatap sang appa dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana appa bisa tahu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku appa-mu, jangan remehkan ikatan batin ayah dan anak. Kau itu terbuat saat penyatuan appa dan umma jadi darahmu itu juga mengalir darah appa dan umma." Ucap Hangeng sambil tertawa lebar, Kyuhyun? Namja tampan itu menganga mendengar ucapan vulgar dari ayahnya itu.

'_Ciderella dan Pangeran ini benar – benar mesum, untung aku tidak tertular.' _Batin Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga mesum, jangan lupakan itu." Ujar Hangeng seakan mengetahui dalam pikiran sang anak. Kyuhyun mencibir mendengar perkataan ayahnya, sepertinya ia mulai sadar kalau dirinya juga – sedikit – mesum.

"Appa tahu kau menyukai putri Kangin kan? Namanya.. Lee Sungmin." Hangeng mengangkat kedua alisnya menggoda anaknya dan dibalas dengan tatapan kaget Kyuhyun.

"Appa tahu darimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan keterkejutannya.

"Ck, bukankah appa sudah bilang kalau-"

"Sudah, jangan diteruskan! Aku sudah tahu." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Hangeng saat tahu kalau appa mesumnya ini akan mengulang kata – kata 'itu' lagi.

"jadi kapan kau akan melakukan rencana itu?" Tanya Hangeng kembali serius.

"Besok aku akan ke perusahaan JW Corp untuk memulainya." Jawab Kyuhyun mantap dan dibalas dengan anggukkan mengerti Hangeng.

"Oh ya, apa nama perusahaan itu?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Nama perusahaannya JK Corp, appa." Jawab Kyuhyun seakan mengerti nama perusahaan yang dimaksud.

Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya bingung, pasalnya setelah mengatakan itu Hangeng diam mematung.

"JK Corp?" Tanya Hangeng memastikan.

"Ne, JK Corp. ada apa memangnya appa?" Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya cemas.

"Kebetulan perusahaan appa yang di china juga bekerja sama dengan JK Corp. hanya saja yang memegang kendali itu adalah namja paruh baya." Terang Hangeng.

"Mungkin itu ayahnya, appa."

Hangeng berdecih dan menahan amarah.

"Kembalilah ke kamar dan istirahat."

Kyuhyun tidak membantah perintah sang appa dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu setelah berpamitan terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun tahu ada kilat kemarahan dari mata ayahnya, dan dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan appa-nya nanti. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

'_Sajangnim, ada tamu untuk anda.'_

"Siapa?" Namja bermata sipit itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Pasalnya dirinya hari ini tidak memiliki jadwal temu.

'_Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, sajangnim.' _Jawab sekretaris namja itu diseberang telepon.

"Ah, persilahkan dia masuk ke ruanganku." Ujar namja itu.

Namja itu menyimpan kembali gagang telepon itu ke tempatnya, tidak lama suara ketukkan pintu menggema diruangan yang sedang sunyi itu. Dan pintupun terbuka menampakkan namja tampan yang tersenyum tipis.

"Annyeong Yesung hyung." Sapa Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah, silahkan duduk." Yesung berjalan menyusuli Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk nyaman di sofa.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini?" Tanya Yesung to the point membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya apa yang akan kulakukan selalu mudah ditebak. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku memiliki tujuan datang kesini? Bisa saja aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu." Tanya Kyuhyun basa – basi.

"Hanya mengikuti instingku saja, lagipula aku tahu kau bukan orang yang suka meluangkan waktumu untuk mengunjungi seseorang sepagi ini apalagi orang itu adalah namja, kecuali kalau kau menyukaiku?" Jawab Yesung sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun dan dibalas dengan tatapan horror Kyuhyun.

"HYUNG, AKU NAMJA NORMAL!" Seru Kyuhyun membuat Yesung meledakkan tawanya.

"Aish, hyung berhenti tertawa." Kyuhyun mendengus, sadar kalau Yesung hanya menggodanya saja tadi.

"Baiklah, jadi apa tujuanmu kesini? Dan map apa itu? Apa itu ada hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Yesung saat selesai menghentikkan tawanya dan tanpa sengaja memandang map yang tergeletak dimeja.

"Begini Yesung hyung, kau sedang melakukan kerja sama dengan JK Corp kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak.

"Ne, aku memang bekerja sama dengan JK Corp. kebetulan Kim Jungmo menawarkan kerja sama jadi aku menerimanya. Memangnya ada apa Kyu?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun serius sedangkan yang ditatap justru membuka map itu dan menyerahkannya pada Yesung.

"Bacalah dan kau akan tahu semuanya." Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang mulai membaca isi map itu.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Minnie, bagaimana dengan skripsimu?" Tanya Ryeowook pelan sesekali matanya kembali menatap buku yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Sudah berjalan setengahnya," Jawab Sungmin lesu.

Ryeowook menatap heran sahabatnya yang terlihat tidak semangat saat menanyakan tentang skripsinya.

"Ada apa? Mau ceritakan padaku?" Tanya Ryeowook sembari tersenyum saat Sungmin menatapnya.

Sungmin membawa Ryeowook keluar dari perpustakaan dan berjalan mendekati taman, Ryeowook hanya mengikuti kemana dirinya akan dibawa oleh Sungmin. Merekapun duduk dikursi yang berada ditaman kampus itu.

"Rasanya aku ingin menghambat skripsiku." Sungmin mulai bicara apa yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya dengan ragu.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak ingin lulus?" Tanya Ryeowook kaget dengan ucapan Sungmin barusan.

"Aku ingin lulus!" Jawab Sungmin cepat.

"Tapi itu berarti pernikahanku dengan Jungmo akan segera dilaksanakan." Lanjut Sungmin lirih.

Ryeowook tertegun, ia lupa bahwa status Sungmin adalah bertunangan dan rencananya setelah Sungmin lulus keluarga Sungmin dan Jungmo akan melaksanakan pernikahan. Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin dan mengusap punggung sahabatnya saat merasakan getaran, Sungmin menangis.

"Menangislah." Ujar Ryeowook.

Lama mereka terdiam hingga Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya saat hanya mendengar isakan kecil dari Sungmin.

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya Ryeowook dan dibalas dengan anggukkan kecil Sungmin.

"Gomawoyo Wookie-ya." Sungmin tersenyum tipis dalam hati dirinya beruntung memiliki sahabat yang pengertian akan dirinya.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku, kau tidak boleh memperlambat skripsimu. Apapun alasannya kau harus menyelesaikan skripsimu dan lulus dengan nilai terbaik." Ucap Ryeowook.

"…"

"Jangan hanya karena pernikahan itu membuatmu memperlambat skripsimu. Aku yakin masalah yang kau hadapi pasti akan jalannya." Ryeowook kembali berucap saat melihat Sungmin yang terdiam.

"…"

"Aku rasa Kyuhyun oppa mempunyai suatu rencana." Ryeowook mencoba membuat Sungmin merespon ucapannya dan berhasil.

"Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan padaku kalau dia akan menyelesaikan semuanya." Ujar Sungmin saat mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun kemarin. Tapi tiba – tiba wajahnya memerah mengingat ciuman mereka kemarin yang dibilang cukup panas.

Ryeowook tertawa melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu, eoh? Apa ada sesuatu yang-"

"Wookie~ aku maluu!" Sungmin memotong ucapan Ryeowook dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya membuat Ryeowook kembali tertawa.

"Apa Kyuhyun menciummu? Dan kenapa wajahmu tambah merah? Apa karena ciumannya tidak seperti waktu di bianglala?" Tanya Ryeowook menahan tawa dan tawanya kembali pecah saat melihat Sungmin yang mengangguk masih dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ya ampun~" Ryeowook menghentikkan tawanya dan mengusap air matanya yang keluar karena tertawa.

"Baiklah kembali ke permasalahan awal, Kyuhyun oppa sudah mengatakan akan mengatasi semuanya. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, percayakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun dan kau harus tetap lanjutkan skripsimu." Ujar Ryeowook panjang lebar dan menatap Sungmin tajam membuat Sungmin sedikit ciut dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus, ayo kita kembali ke perpus dan mencari bahan skripsi kita." Ryeowook menarik lengan Sungmin untuk kembali ke perpustakaan.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

_Tut~ tut~ tut~_

'_Yeoboseyo.'_

"Kangin-ah, ini aku."

'_Hangeng-ah?'_

"Ne, ini aku. Lelaki tampan di Beijing."

'_Hahaha~. Apa kabar? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu'_

"Ne, sudah sangat lama. Kapan kau pulang dari jepang?"

'_Jangan bilang kau merindukan lelaki tampan se Korea ini! Ah, aku juga merindukanmu'_

"Hahaha~ memang ketampanan kita tidak ada yang bisa menandingi. Jadi, kapan kau pulang?"

'_Lusa aku dan Teukkie akan kembali ke Seoul, karena putri bungsu kami akan mendekati sidang. Teukkie ingin seperti putri sulung kami, menemani saat mengerjakan skripsi dan sidang.'_

"Wah, Teukkie noona benar – benar ibu yang pengertian kepada anaknya. Aku salut!"

'_Yah, beginilah kalau memiliki anak yang keduanya yeoja. Karena mereka akan dimanjakan, berbeda dengan anak lelaki yang harus diajari mandiri dan tegas.'_

"Kau benar, bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak menyangka kalau anakku sudah lulus dari kuliah."

'_Ah, bagaimana dengan putra mu itu? Aku menyesal tidak bisa bertemu dengan anakmu saat meeting.'_

"Putraku semakin tampan. Tentu saja, karena ketampananku akan menurun padanya."

'_Dulu aku ingin menjodohkan putri keduaku dengan anakmu. Tapi rencana hanya tinggal rencana karena putri ku sudah bertunangan.'_

"Tidak apa – apa, aku mengerti."

'_Ah, bagaimana dengan putri pertamaku? Sepertinya dia sedang tidak memiliki kekasih saat ini karena sibuk dengan perusahaan'_

"Hahaha~ lebih baik kau tanyakan dulu apakah dia sudah memiliki kekasih atau tidak. Begitu pun aku yang harus menanyakan perihal ini pada putraku."

'_Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu setelah aku pulang nanti?'_

"Justru itu maksudku menghubungimu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan Teukkie noona. Chullie sangat merindukannya.

'_Sampaikan salamku pada Cinderella dan putramu.'_

"Oke, sampaikan salamku untuk Teukkie noona."

_PIP_

Hangeng tersenyum setelah memutus hubungan telepon dengan sahabatnya, Lee Kangin. Dirinya tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sang sahabat. _'Chullie pasti senang dengan berita ini.' _Batin Hangeng.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Annyeong, adakah yang menunggu ff ini? #Readers: Gak! T_T**

**Huwaaa, mianhaeyo lama sekali aku updatenya… #Bungkuk2**

**Saat ini aku sedang dikelilingi oleh TUGAS! Hehehe**

**Mungkin chap 9 agak lama, soalnya bulan februari nanti aku mau UAS jadi tugas harus segera diselesaikan.**

**Bagaimana chap 8? #nunjukAtas**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakkan ya, dan maaf bila ada typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana.. ^^v**

**Terima kasih yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya, maaf tidak bisa aku sebutkan satu". Yang pasti aku sangat berterima kasih.**

**Maaf kurang panjang di chap ini dan semoga tidak bosan dengan ff abal ini.**

**Berharap chap 9 panjang neeee! #kedip2**

**Oh ya, aku 93Line jadi panggil aku: Saeng, eonni atau chingu juga boleh! ^^**

**Review lagi, ne!**

**Terima kasih**

**ratu kyuhae**


	9. Chapter 9

**Be My Girl**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**Presented by ratu kyuhae**

**.**

**GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Bash**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

| From: Kyunnie |

'Aku sudah didepan rumahmu, keluarlah!'

Sungmin membaca pesan masuk dari Kyuhyun dan beranjak dari kursi meninggalkan sarapannya yang tinggal setengah.

Sungmin merasa aneh, biasanya Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke ruang makan tapi ini tidak. Kyuhyun justru menyuruhnya keluar.

_CKLEK_

"Omo!" Seru Sungmin saat membuka pintu bukan wajah tampan namja itu justru sebuket bunga mawar yang cantik.

"dua belas mawar merah dan satu mawar putih, untuk yeojaku yang cantik hari ini. Kau suka?" Kali ini sungmin dapat melihat wajah namja tampan saat Sungmin mengambil buket bunga mawar itu dan menciumnya.

"Suka, sangat suka. Terima kasih!" Kyuhyun membalas dengan anggukkan dengan senyum manisnya mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari yeojanya.

"Tadi kau bilang.. aku.. yeojamu?" Tanya Sungmin saat mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Jantung Sungmin berdebar, dirinya sangat senang diperlakukan seperti ini. Bahkan Jungmo yang ber-status tunangannya saja tidak pernah melakukan seperti ini.

"Ya, ada yang salah? Aku tidak peduli kalau kau sudah bertunangan." Jawab Kyuhyun santai membuat Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah selesai sarapannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku sudah selesai." Jawab Sungmin sedikit salah tingkah.

"Apa kau ada acara hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun –lagi-

"Aniyo, waeyo kyu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Sedangkan yang ditatap tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu kita jalan hari ini, cepat siap – siap. Aku akan menunggu." Perintah Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar membuat Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Masuklah, aku akan menyuruh bibi Kang untuk membuatkanmu minuman." Ujar Sungmin sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dengan riang.

Sungmin tidak peduli akan dibawa kemana dirinya, asalkan itu bersama Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyimpan buket bunga dari Kyuhyun di atas meja dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Sungmin bingung akan memakai baju apa, dirinya tidak ingin terlihat jelek didepan Kyuhyun.

Diingatnya kembali pakaian Kyuhyun, kemeja berlengan panjang dan dilehernya ada syal kecil perpaduan antara warna hitam dan putih yang dimasukkan kedalam kemejanya membuat dua kancing bagian atas terbuka dan celana jeans berwarna hitam.

Dan akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan memakai baju berbahan kaos lengan panjang dan memakai rok kotak – kotak berwarna hitam dan putih. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang ikal ia biarkan tergerai.

Sedikit berdandan dan menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin, berharap Kyuhyun menyukai tampilannya. _'Ya ampun, aku seperti remaja yang akan berkencan'_ Batin Sungmin. Kembali dirinya menatap tampilannya didepan cermin dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Wah, makanannya enak sekali!" Seru yeoja itu ceria.

"Karena kita sudah selesai makan, bagaimana kalau kita menonton film?" Usul namja tampan menatap yeoja dihadapannya dengan wajah berbinar membuat yeoja itu terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kita akan ke tempat bioskop. Sebelum kita kesana apa kau imau es krim?" Tanya namja itu.

"Aku mau es krim!" Jawab yeoja itu senang membuat namja itu mencubit kedua pipinya gemas.

"Ish, sakit!" Ringis yeoja itu sambil menyentuh kedua pipinya.

"Maaf sayang, kau sangat lucu. Aku jadi tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk mencubit kedua pipimu itu." Namja itu terkekeh apalagi melihat yeoja dihadapannya itu sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hey, jangan mempoutkan bibirmu. Apa kau mau aku melahap bibirmu disini?" Perkataan namja itu sontak membuat yeoja itu menormalkan kembali bibirnya.

Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan mesumnya sementara dan memanggil pelayan, memesan es krim.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Kyuhyun terdiam tanpa berkedip saat melihat Sungmin yang sedang menuruni tangga. _'Cantik.' _Puji Kyuhyun dalam hati. Bibir ber-shape M yang diolesi lip gloss pink begitu menggoda dan polesan bedak yang tipis terlihat begitu manis kemudian pakaiannya yang dicocokkan dengan warna baju yang dia pakai membuat terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih

"Cantik." Puji Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sudah berada didepannya.

"Terima kasih." Sungmin tersenyum malu.

"Rumahmu sepi sekali, Ming!" Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin sebelum dia kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Hyukkie eonni pergi pagi – pagi sekali bahkan tidak sarapan dirumah. Kau tadi memanggilku Ming?" Sungmin memastikan pendengarannya kalau – kalu dia salah dengar.

"Ne, Ming. Dan hanya aku yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu!" Jawab Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin merona.

"Baiklah kita pergi." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan Sungmin. Tanpa menunggu lama Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Kita mau kemana Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kita hari ini akan menghabiskan waktu berdua, kau mau kan?" Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar kea rah Sungmin dan kembali focus pada jalan.

"Aku mau." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Tapi sekarang kita akan kemana?" Lanjut Sungmin kali ini tidak dengan suara pelan.

"Kita akan menonton film dulu, setelah itu terserah kau mau kemana." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu nanti saja ditentukannya setelah selesai menonton film." Sungmin tersenyum senang karena akan bersama Kyuhyun seharian ini.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Kau duduk saja dulu disini, aku akan membeli tiket dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah tiba di tempat bioskop. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan duduk dikursi.

"Ah, kau mau pop corn juga?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku mau. Minumnya orange juice ya." Jawab Sungmin semangat, Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Sungmin yang berbinar membuat tangannya tidak tahan untuk mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan.

"Oke, tunggu dulu ya." Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan Sungmin dan melangkah menuju antrian pembelian tiket. Sungmin memandang ke segala arah, melihat para pengunjung yang tidak sabar untuk memasuki ruang theater bioskop.

"Apa kau mau pop corn?"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan melihat namja yang dia kenal beranjak dari duduknya membuat Sungmin dapat melihat wajah namja itu, _'Dia sudah punya kekasih? Mesra sekali seperti sikap Kyuhyun padaku.' _Batin Sungmin saat melihat namja itu begitu perhatian pada seorang yeoja mengingatkan dia pada Kyuhyun yang begitu memperhatikannya. Sungmin memperhatikan yeoja yang sedang duduk membelakanginya, Sungmin merasa kenal dengan yeoja itu.

"Aku mau, minumnya terserah kau saja."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar suara yeoja itu. _'Omo, suara ini.. jangan – jangan…'_. Melihat namja yang sudah pergi untuk mengantri pembelian tiket, Sungmin pun beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja tempat yeoja dan namja itu.

"Omo!" Sungmin kaget saat melihat wajah yeoja itu, begitupun dengan yeoja itu yang sama kagetnya melihat Sungmin.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Kyuhyun sedikit kesusahan membawa satu pop corn ukuran large dan dua gelas minuman. Melihat tempat duduknya yang kosong membuatnya sedikit bingung, _'Mungkin ke toilet.'_ Batin Kyuhyun. Tidak sengaja ekor matanya melihat Sungmin bersama seorang yeoja yang duduk dibelakang meja tempat awal mereka duduk.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Sungmin dan yeoja itu duduk. Kyuhyun merasa familiar dengan yeoja itu.

"Ming, ini pesananmu." Kyuhyun memusatkan matanya pada Sungmin terlebih dahulu dan dibalas dengan senyum manis dari Sungmin. Saat menyimpan bawaannya di meja Kyuhyun langsung menatap yeoja itu dan seketika matanya membulat.

"Kau disini? Dengan siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat sadar dari keterkejutannya dan duduk disebelah Sungmin.

"Aku dengan-"

"Hyukkie, ini pesananmu."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin refleks menolehkan kepalanya menuju suara tadi dan Kyuhyun kembali membulatkan matanya.

"Hae hyung!"

"Hai, Kyu!" Namja itu Donghae berjalan menghampiri meja dengan santai dan duduk disebelah Eunhyuk. Memang tadi Donghae sudah melihat saat Kyuhyun menghampiri meja yang mereka duduki, kaget memang. Apalagi melihat Sungmin yang juga disana membuat Donghae sedikit panik dan memutuskan untuk tenang.

"Kalian?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit menggoda membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk salah tingkah.

"Ck, kau mendahuluiku hyung." Protes Kyuhyun saat sudah tahu jawabannya dari gelagat mereka.

"Aku ini lebih tua darimu jadi wajar kalau aku mendahuluimu." Donghae ikut protes saat mendengar protesan Kyuhyun.

"Kapan kalian pacaran?" Tanya Sungmin antusias membuat Kyuhyun diam, tidak jadi membalas ucapan Donghae karena dirinya juga penasaran.

"Ehm, baru kemarin malam." Jawab Eunhyuk malu – malu.

"Wah, kalau begitu hae oppa harus mentarktir kami. Ya kan, kyu?" Sungmin menatap Donghae antusias dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Yang ditatap hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kaku saat melihat bagaimana imutnya Sungmin membuatnya ingin melahapnya.

Donghae yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun tertawa geli membuat Eunhyuk menatapnya heran. Donghae yang merasa ditatap menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah bingung Eunhyuk, Donghae hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Lebih baik kita masuk, pintunya sudah dibuka." Ajak Donghae pada sang kekasih.

Melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk memasuki theater 3, Kyuhyun melihat tiketnya dan mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun yang kesal.

"Tidak apa – apa, ayo kita masuk." Ajak Kyuhyun.

Saat sudah menemukan nomor kursi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun duduk dengan nyaman.

"Hai Kyu, hai Minnie!" Sapa namja dibelakang kursi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang tahu suara itu memilih menghiraukannya, berbalik dengan Sungmin yang menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan wajah berbinar.

Melihat yeojachingunya sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Sungmin, Donghae berbisik tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun dan fokus kearah depan.

"Kyu, kenapa kau menatap ke depan terus? Filmnya kan belum mulai? Dan hey, setelah ini kita pergi bersama ya? Double date. bahkan Sungminmu dan Eunhyukku sama – sama memakai rok." Ucapan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, tempat Eunhyuk duduk. Dan benar saja, mereka sama – sama memakai rok bedanya Sungmin berwarna hitam sedangkan Eunhyuk berwarna biru laut. Kyuhyun kembali menatap ke depan membuat Donghae berdecak pelan.

"Ya! Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Donghae jengah. _'Masih bertanya kenapa?' _batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ck, arra. Setelah ini kita berpisah!" Ujar Donghae mengalah, dia memang tahu alas an kenapa Kyuhyun seperti itu. Dia hanya menggodanya saja tadi.

Lampu yang awalnya terang menjadi gelap membuat semua penonton memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan.

Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin membuat sang empu menoleh dan mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum, Sungmin membalas senyumannya dan mereka berdua pun kembali fokus ke depan layar. Kyuhyun merubah yang tadinya memegang menjadi menggenggam, sesekali Kyuhyun mencium punggung tangan yeoja itu. Walau samar, tapi Kyuhyun dapat melihat rona merah pada kedua pipi Sungmin.

Sedangkan dibelakang, Donghae menatap puas pada foto yang tadi dia ambil saat Kyuhyun mencium punggung tangan Sungmin di ponselnya, begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk.

"Hae-yah, ada petugas. Sudah simpan ponselmu!" Perintah Eunhyuk saat melihat seorang petugas yang sedang mengawasi.

"Ne, Chagiya." Donghae memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku celananya, setelah aman petugas itu pun pergi membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae bernafas lega. Kyuhyun yang awalnya menghiraukan mereka saat mendengar bisikan mereka, walaupun Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi saat mendengar helaan nafas mereka membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa kalian menghela nafas secara bersamaan?" Tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik.

"A-aniyo." Jawab Eunhyuk dan Donghae gugup dengan suara yang pelan. Kyuhyun mendengus dan kembali menatap ke layar. sesekali menatap Sungmin yang sedang fokus menonton. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin yang menyadari itu pun menundukkan kepalanya. '_Eomma, jantung Minnie rasanya ingin copot.' _Jerit Sungmin dalam hati.

Sedangkan dibelakang, kembali menghela nafas. Bukan menghela nafas lega tapi menghela nafas sedih. _'Tidak sempat mengambil ponsel, ini gara – gara petugas itu. Semoga kau dipecat nanti.'_ Rutuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Apa Sungmin ada?" Tanya namja itu pada salah satu maid yang membukakan pintu.

"Nona Sungmin dari tadi pagi pergi dengan temannya tuan." Jawab maid sopan.

"Teman? Nugu?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun, tuan." Jawab maid.

Namja itu mengepalkan tangannya, tanpa berkata apa – apa lagi namja itu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Lee, namja itu memasuki mobilnya dan memukul stir dengan keras.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin milikku! Tinggal menunggu beberapa minggu lagi dan Sungmin akan menjadi milikku." Desis namja itu, Kim Jungmo.

Jungmo terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu yang pastinya dapat membuat Sungmin menjadi miliknya. Jungmo menyeringai licik kemudian mengambil ponselnya, tidak lama ditempelkannya ponsel itu ditelinga kanannya.

'_Ya, tuan!'_

"Aku mempunyai tugas untukmu."

'_Saya akan melakukannya tuan.'_

"Bunuh namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun, buat seperti kecelakaan."

'_Baik tuan.'_

"Bagus."

Jungmo memutuskan panggilan telepon itu dan kembali menyeringai.

"Mati kau Cho Kyuhyun."

_Drrt drrt drrt_

Dengan segera Jungmo mengangkat telepon dari sekretarisnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jungmo.

"Sajangnim, terjadi masalah dikantor!" Jawab Sekretaris itu terdengar panic.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Perusahaan JW Corp. menarik semua dana untuk kerja sama kita, sajangnim!" Jawab Sekretaris itu.

"APA? Tidak mungkin." Seru Jungmo tidak percaya.

"Ne, sajangnim. Tadi siang wakil dari JW Corp menarik semua dananya, bagaimana ini sajangnim? Kita mengalami rugi besar." Sekretaris itu bertambah panic.

"Aku akan segera kesana." Jungmo melempar ponselnya asal dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Seru sekali filmnya. Iya kan, eonni?" Sungmin menatap kakaknya semangat membuat Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya susah.

"Y-ya, seru sekali" Jawab Eunhyuk gugup membuat Sungmin menatapnya heran. _'Aku terlalu fokus padamu dan Kyuhyun hingga aku tak tahu bagaimana film itu.' _Batin Eunhyuk.

Untungnya Sungmin tidak mengambil pusing dan kembali menyeruput jus strawberry-nya sambil menunggu Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang sedang ke toilet.

"Eonni, kenapa tidak pernah menceritakan padaku soal jadiannya eonni dan Donghae oppa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Donghae melakukannya secara mendadak, waktu itu hanya membicarakan tentang pekerjaan saja. Dan malamnya Donghae memberikan eonni cincin dan menyatakan perasaannya." Jawab Eunhyuk malu.

Sungmin langsung menatap jari manis Eunhyuk dan terlonjak senang.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah untuk menikah eonni." Ujar Sungmin semangat.

"Ya! Kami baru berpacaran kemarin malam, sudah langsung disuruh nikah saja." Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Sungmin terkekeh.

"Umurmu sudah pantas untuk menikah eonni." Ucap Sungmin tersenyum jahil.

"Aish, aku ini masih muda jadi masih sedikit belum pantas untuk menikah." Bela Eunhyuk.

"Ya, ya, ya terserah eonni saja. Ngomong – ngomong mereka lama sekali!" Sungmin menatap ke sekeliling siapa tahu menemukan sosok Kyuhyun. Tapi sosok itu belum muncul juga.

Eunhyuk mengedikkan bahunya dan menyeruput strawberry milkshake miliknya.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Berani sekali kau membawa pergi tunangan orang!" Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mencuci tangannya.

"Yang penting Sungmin senang, kau tidak lihat? Dia lebih bahagia saat bersamaku." Kyuhyun berujar santai sambil membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu.

"Ya, Sungmin memang lebih sering tersenyum saat bersamamu. Lalu bagaimana dengan rencanamu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Sesuai dugaanku. Dan ini akan menjadi sebuah kehancuran untuknya." Jawab Kyuhyun tertawa iblis membuat Donghae merinding.

"Hey, ceritakan padaku." Desak Donghae. Melihat Kyuhyun yang mengangguk membuat Donghae tersenyum senang dan mulai untuk mendengarkan.

_**Flashback**_

"Bacalah dan kau akan tahu semuanya." Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang mulai membaca isi map itu.

Yesung membacanya dengan teliti tidak ada yang tertinggal, seketika matanya membulat dan menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Kau jangan bercanda Kyu, walau kau mencintai Sungmin tapi bukan seperti ini caranya." Ujar Yesung tak percaya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bercanda hyung, bahkan disitu tertulis bahwa perusahaan Jungmo sering melakukan penggelapan dana dan ini yang terparah. Karena dia menginginkan Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun serius.

Yesung kembali membaca map itu dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun, tidak ada kebohongan. Ya, kini Yesung percaya.

Melihat Yesung yang sudah percaya padanya membuatnya menyeringai.

"Kuharap kau tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan, sebelum dia melakukannya pada perusahaanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

"Aku pergi, hyung!" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan melenggang pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yesung.

_**Flashback end**_

"Wow, jadi Yesung hyung bekerja sama dengan Jungmo?" Kyuhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Lalu setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Donghae.

"Aku akan bekerja sama dengan appaku, setelah itu melaporkannya pada polisi." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin melihat dia menderita terlebih dahulu. Dan kau tahu? Lee Kangin, appa Sungmin dan Eunhyuk ternyata sahabat appaku." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Jadi ini kenapa Cinderella itu teriak saat aku memberitahu nama perusahaan Tuan Lee." Ujar Donghae tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dan memandang Donghae heran.

"Kapan kau bertemu dengan eommaku? Dan apa yang kalian bicarakan." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Belum lama sih, Eomma mu menanyakan tentang kau yang sedang jatuh cinta dan aku menceritakannya." Masih tanpa sadar Donghae memberitahu semua yang dia sembunyikan dari Bos Evil-nya.

"Kau menceritakan semuanya?" Desis Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk kemudian matanya terbelalak menyadari ucapannya barusan. Donghae perlahan mundur dan berlari meninggalkan toilet.

"MIANHAE KYUHYUN-AH" Teriak Donghae membuat semua penghuni yang berada di toilet terlonjak kaget.

"Awas kau ikan!" Kyuhyun mendengus dan berjalan meninggalkan toilet. Beberapa langkah ponsel Kyuhyun bordering pertanda telepon masuk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar.

'…'

"Aku tahu dia akan melakukan ini, kau tahu bukan apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang?"

'…' Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis mendengarnya.

"Bagus, lakukan dengan sangat rapi."

Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan wajah puas. Sepertinya Donghae tidak jadi mendapat masalah!

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Hai, aku tidak jadi update lama. Review kalian membuatku semangat untuk menulis dan muncullah ide ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya.**

**Dan maaf untuk typo, untuk chap ini panjangkah? #kedip2**

**model pakaian Kyu aku ambil dari salah satu foto kyu fav ku.. hahahaa **

**Untuk Chap 10 tidak janji update cepat. #lirikTugas**

**Terima kasih yang sudah review, follow dan favorite. Saya senang sekali. Maaf tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu-satu #again.**

**Tapi review, fav, follow membuat saya semangat untuk menulis.**

**Review lagi, ne!**

**Terima kasih**

**ratu kyuhae**


End file.
